The Unhinged Admirer
by FicFanofFanFic
Summary: Sequel to I Have Needs Too. Jane and Teresa are back from their short honeymoon, ready to start their lives as an expectant, married couple. On their first day back at work, a bouquet of flowers is waiting for Teresa. The card reads, 'Hope you have a great day. Love you', but they're not from Patrick. Someone has sent his wife flowers and Jane wants to know who.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to** _ **I Have Needs Too**_ **, and picks up at the end of that story. I had some requests to continue the story. You can read one without reading the other though. I'm not sure how long this will be, it will depend on my imagination and typing fingers! There will be some angst, but I will never write a story where Jisbon is not happy and healthy in the end. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own the Mentalist unfortunately, Bruno Heller does.**

 **Chapter 1**

Tuesday morning, Jane and Lisbon were getting ready for their first day at the office as a married couple. They were still in wedded bliss after the weekend nuptials. They'd taken Monday off and spent a three-day weekend honeymoon in a bed and breakfast at Lake Travis, outside of Austin. They'd decided not to go on a big honeymoon, both wanting to just spend some time alone for a few days. Teresa also wanted to save her vacation days for her maternity leave and she'd been able to move her OB/GYN appointment up to Tuesday morning. Jane was like a little kid, waiting for a surprise. He was so excited about going to her doctor's appointment.

"Teresa, let's go or we'll be late." Jane called, waiting by the door.

"I'm coming. I told you I don't think the doctor is going to do anything but confirm the pregnancy and my due date. You really don't have to come." Teresa said, really glad Patrick was going, she just liked to see his excitement.

"I told you I was going to be at every appointment, I'm 100% in. I missed a lot of Angela's appointments with Charlotte because I was too busy. I don't plan on doing that this time. I was given a second chance with a family and I intend to experience every moment I have to be involved." Jane explained.

Teresa leaned in and gave him a kiss. "I love you and I'm so happy you got a second chance to have a family and that I'm the lucky one you get to do that with. Also, I really am happy that you are going with me."

Jane and Teresa drove towards downtown Austin. They planned to go to the office after seeing the doctor. They hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy. Teresa wanted to wait until after her appointment to make sure everything was okay before telling anyone. She knew once she told Cho, he would take her out of the field, which would make Patrick happy.

When they arrived at the doctor's office, Teresa checked in and sat down next to Patrick. He was tapping his foot on the floor. Teresa laid her hand on his knee to still his leg.

"Are you nervous?" Teresa asked.

"Yes…no…yes…well not really nervous, just excited." Patrick answered.

"You're so cute when you're excited. I love seeing you like this. I'm happy that you're so happy."

"Teresa Jane." the nurse called Teresa's name before they could continue their conversation.

Teresa and Patrick stood up and followed the nurse into an examine room. When the exam was over they met the doctor in her office.

"Well Teresa and Patrick, congratulations. Teresa, you are approximately eight weeks pregnant and due around September 19. Congratulations also on your marriage."

"Thank you." Teresa and Patrick said at the same time.

"Does everything look okay, doctor. I mean, Teresa and the baby are healthy?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, they both appear to be healthy and so far everything seems to be going fine. Teresa you're in great shape, which will make for an easier pregnancy and delivery. I'll have all the blood tests results back later today or tomorrow. If I find anything, which I don't expect to, I'll call you. Here's a copy of the ultrasound I did today. We'll do another ultrasound in about six to eight weeks and we may be able to tell the baby's gender at that time, if you want to know."

"We do!" Teresa and Jane said in unison, both excited.

"Make a follow up appointment for four weeks. If you have any problems or concerns before then, please don't hesitate to call me." Dr. Bates instructed.

"Thank you Dr. Bates. See you in four weeks." Jane said, jumping up from the chair.

"Yes, thanks Dr. Bates. My husband is just a little bit excited about this pregnancy." Teresa said.

"I love seeing expectant fathers so excited. See you in four weeks."

Teresa and Jane arrived at their office ready to meet with Cho. "I need to stop by Human Resources before coming upstairs. I have papers to sign to become Teresa Jane to the bureau. However, as we discussed, I will still be Lisbon in the office and field." Teresa said.

"Teresa Jane. I will never tire of hearing that. Now off Agent Lisbon." Jane said with a sweep of his hand.

"You are such an idiot, but I love you. Oh. Not a word to anyone until I get there." Teresa said, laughing.

"Yes Agent Lisbon. I promise not to say anything until you get there." Patrick said.

Jane took the elevator to their floor. When he stepped off, Wiley was the first one to see him. "Jane! Welcome back."

"Thanks Wiley, but I was only gone a couple of days. However, it's good to see you too." Jane replied with a big smile on his face.

Jane turned around and saw a bouquet of flowers on Teresa's desk and Wiley noticed him looking at them. "Teresa really is lucky. It was so nice of you to send her flowers for her first day back after your wedding."

Jane walked over to the flowers and picked up the small envelope from the bouquet. The envelope was addressed to Teresa Lisbon. He opened it and pulled out the enclosed card. He read the message written on the card, "Hope you have a great day. Love you."

"Wiley, when were these delivered." Jane asked.

"Late yesterday afternoon. Was that when you asked for them to be delivered?" Wiley asked.

"I didn't send these to Teresa." Jane replied.

Wiley stood looking at Jane, then at the flowers. "Uh…if you didn't send these, then who did."

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Is Cho in his office?" Jane asked.

"Yes. He wanted to see you when you came in anyway."

Jane stuck the envelope back in the flowers, picked up the bouquet and walked to Cho's office.

Jane knocked on Cho's door and walked in. He sat the flowers down on the desk and looked at Cho.

"Hey Jane. Why are Teresa's flowers on my desk?" Cho asked.

"I didn't send these to her." Jane answered.

"Okay?" Cho replied more as a question.

"Someone sent my wife a bouquet of flowers with a note that reads, 'Hope you have a great day. Love you.' I want to know who did that." Jane said, getting angrier now.

Before Cho could answer, Teresa walked in the door. She could feel some tension in the room. This was supposed to be a happy meeting with Cho.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Who sent you flowers Cho? Have a secret admirer now?"

Jane looked at his wife, then at Cho.

"Those aren't my flowers. They were sent to you." Cho answered.

"Me? I wonder who they are from." Teresa said.

"I want to know the same thing." Jane said.

Teresa walked over to Jane and he handed her the card from the bouquet. She read the note and looked up at her husband.

"Everyone thought Jane sent these to you. There could be a simple answer." Cho said.

Jane whipped his head around to look at Cho. "Like what?"

"Well, there were people who couldn't make it to the wedding like Minelli, Hightower, your friends, Pete and Sam. Maybe they sent these as a way of saying congratulations."

"They would have said, 'Congratulations' on the card and not 'Hope you have a great day. Love you.' AND all those people would have signed their name." Jane answered.

"Look, Jane. Don't get upset until we make sure these were not sent by someone you and/or Teresa know. It could be just a simple mix up by the florist. They could've accidently put the wrong note card inside the envelope. Let me get Wiley to call the florist and see if he can clear this up. Okay?" Cho said, knowing Jane would not be satisfied so easily. He knew now that Jane and Teresa were married, Jane would be even more protective of her.

"Patrick, this could be just a simple mistake. Don't get upset until we know there is something to be worried about. This is supposed to be a happy day, remember?" Teresa said. However, she was a little freaked out like her husband but tried not to show it.

Jane took a deep breath and looked at Teresa. He wanted this to be a happy day for her, but he couldn't help being rattled by the flowers. "You're right. Let's continue our plan."

"What plan?" Cho asked warily, knowing all too well Jane's type of plans.

Teresa and Jane sat down in the chairs facing Cho's desk. She reached across and handed him a card addressed to him.

"What is this? You two aren't quitting on me are you? I can't break in three new people." Cho asked.

"We're not quitting." Teresa answered. "Just open the envelope."

Cho slowly did what Teresa asked. He pulled out the card and read the front, 'Hip, Hip, Hooray! You are Uncle of the Year.' He had a strange look on his face. As he started to open the card, a picture fell out onto his desk. He picked up the picture, realizing what he was looking at and looked across the desk at two of his closest friends. "You're kidding me?" he asked.

Jane and Teresa looked at each other and laughed, remembering Jane's first response to the news. "We're not kidding." they both said.

The inside of the card read, 'Thanks for being the best uncle in the world. Love, Baby Jane.'

Cho stood up and walked around his desk, a big smile on his face. "Congratulations you two. I can't believe this." he said, as he hugged Teresa and then Jane. "Boy, you two work fast."

"Well she didn't get pregnant over the weekend, although she could have. There were many opportunities for it to happen if she wasn't already." Jane said wiggling his eyes at Cho, making Cho blush.

"TMI Jane. Don't need to know the details of when, where or how." Cho said cringing, realizing the huge door he just opened for Jane.

"Black leather mini skirt and stiletto heels on the undercover poker game, Airstream and I believe you know the how!" Jane replied with a huge cheesy smile on his face.

"Stop." Cho said.

"I had stiletto heel prints on my back for days!" Jane said again, still smiling and now laughing, enjoying teasing Cho.

"STOP!" Cho said louder. He knew he'd walked right into that one.

"Stop teasing Cho Jane. He's not Rigsby. I know this means you are taking me out of the field. That makes Jane very happy." Teresa said, hoping to redirect the conversation to something less embarrassing. She knew Jane enjoyed teasing Cho, but she would like to keep her sex life between her and Jane.

"Yep, desk duty until you come back from maternity leave." Cho replied, very happy Teresa had changed the subject. He knew he should know by now what not to say to Jane that would open the door to embarrassing teasing. However, he was very happy for his friends, they both deserved to be happy.

"So when is my niece or nephew going to be here?" Cho continued.

"I am due September 19. I would like to work right up to that date. I know first babies generally don't come on their due date, so if this little one holds to that I would at least like to work until the 19th. Teresa explained.

"We'll see how the pregnancy goes and decide on that when the time gets closer. Okay?" Jane asked.

Teresa looked at Jane. She didn't want to argue with him about this today. She knew he was still upset about the flowers and she didn't want him more upset about something that didn't really matter right this minute. "Sure Jane. That sounds like a plan."

Cho stood up, realizing the conversation was headed back to the flowers. "Let me give this card from the flowers to Wiley to see what he can find out. Probably just a simple mistake.

"Wiley? I need you to call this flower shop, Austin Flower Company, and see if you can find out who sent these flowers to Teresa. See if there was some mix-up with the cards." Cho instructed Wiley.

Jane walked into the break room to make himself a cup of tea. Teresa walked in behind him. "You want me to make you a cup of tea?" he asked her.

"No. I want coffee." she answered.

"Let me see if there's some decaf in here." he said.

"Jaaannne." she growled.

"Teresa, you know decaf is a better choice for the baby. Do you want our kid hopped up on caffeine?" he asked.

Teresa let out an exasperated sigh. "What was I thinking? Two of you! I will not have a moments peace the rest of my life." she said with a laugh.

"Double the fun." he laughed.

"Yeah, right." Teresa snorted.

"Our babies will be fun." Jane said.

"Babies?" Teresa and Jane heard from behind them as Wiley walked into the break room.

Teresa and Jane looked at each other and then at Wiley. Jane reached in the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his copy of the ultrasound picture and held it up for Wiley.

"Just one baby for now. Congratulations Wiley. You're going to be an uncle." Jane said smiling.

"Oh wow you guys. That's awesome. When?" Wiley said.

"Don't!" Teresa said to Jane.

Jane looked at his wife smiling. He wouldn't tease Wiley like he did Cho. The kid probably couldn't take it anyway. "September 19."

"Congratulations. I know you both will be great parents." Wiley said.

"Thanks Wiley. We appreciate that." Teresa said.

"I called the florist. The flowers were ordered with a prepaid credit card over the phone by a man. There doesn't appear to be a mix up with the cards. The card read exactly as the man ordered." Wiley explained.

Jane looked at Teresa. "You're not to go anywhere by yourself. If there are any more flowers delivered or any other packages sent to you, I don't want you to touch them."

"Patrick. Please don't get crazy on me. I'll be fine." Teresa said.

"Teresa, listen to me. We have way more at stake now. If there's some nut bag out there with his sights set on you I don't want you to be an easy target." Jane explained.

"Why don't you want me to touch any flowers or packages?" she asked.

"Just a precaution. I'm not taking any chances with this guy putting some poison or something on anything he sends to you. That could affect the baby as well as you." he explained further.

"Okay. I guess I have to get used to your being overly protective now." Teresa said smiling, placing her hand on Jane's cheek.

"It's not being overly protective, it's called love, love for you and for our child. I've told you I will always be there for you and have your back. Now that we're married and you have a little one in here…" Jane said, laying his hand on Teresa's stomach. "…that means even more to me.

"I love you too, Patrick."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jane. You're hovering." Teresa said as she finished getting ready for bed.

"Doing no such thing my dear. I'm just enjoying my view. Also, we agreed I was Patrick when we're at home."

"Pat-trick." she said with emphasis. "You are hovering. I'm fine. The house is locked up and the alarm is on. It was just some flowers. Nothing else has happened today."

"I'm just admiring my wife. Nothing wrong with that." he explained with a smile on his face.

"Fine. When are you going to talk to Cho about working part time or working on a case by case basis so you can work on the cabin?" Teresa asked.

"I talked to him today." Jane said.

"You did? What did he say?" Teresa questioned.

"He was happy." He answered.

"He was? I thought he's been trying to talk you into staying full time. Why is he all of the sudden happy?" she asked, wondering why Cho changed his mind. Then it dawned on her. "You told him you were staying full time didn't you?"

Jane turned around and walked over to their bed. He removed the throw pillows and turned back the covers. He felt Teresa place her hand on his arm.

"You told him you were staying full time didn't you?" she asked again.

"Yes." he answered slowly. "I can't do anything at the cabin until the plumbing and electrical work are finished. I can't do those things myself. It will be a couple of weeks for all that to be done, so I decided to work full time until then."

Teresa looked at him for a minute. "You're lying. You're staying because of the flowers. How do you know that wasn't a one-time thing? It could've just been a practical joke. Somebody at the office trying to get to you. You know there are some that are still not happy about me breaking it off with Marcus for you." she explained. "There are also some women not happy that I claimed you." She continued with a small chuckle.

"You could be right, but until we know for sure I'm not taking any precautions. Just stick close to you and the office for a while and if nothing else shows up, I'll get on the cabin full time." Jane explained.

"Okay." Teresa said, leaning up to give him a kiss. She knew she wouldn't change his mind.

Jane didn't get much sleep that night.

The next few days were busy for the team. They caught a case involving the son of a local businessman who'd gotten in over his head with bad "investments" and some local thugs wanting payback. They'd found the boy three days later missing a thumb, but otherwise okay. If the father had been completely truthful from the beginning, they could've found him sooner. Teresa had been in on the interviews, but didn't go out in the field to search for the boy. She thought she'd have a hard time not being part of the action in the field, but knowing it was necessary for the health of their baby was all she needed to do her part. Jane had been in top form, working meticulously to solve the case. A totally focused Jane was a good thing, but a little boring thought Teresa, with a laugh.

They arrived back at headquarters late Friday afternoon to finish up some paperwork and then head home for the weekend. Jane would of course spend his time on his couch while everyone else finished up. He'd done his part.

When they stepped off the elevator, Wiley was waiting for them. Teresa could tell immediately something was wrong. She looked at Jane and knew he felt the same way.

"What's wrong Wiley?" Teresa asked first.

Wiley looked at Teresa, then at Jane. "Spit it out Wiley." Jane said.

"Uh…uh…there is an envelope on Lisbon's desk." Wiley said, looking at Jane again.

"Okay. It's not unusual for me to get mail. I request information from outside sources all the time." Teresa said, still not sure what had Wiley spooked.

"Well…uh…this envelope smells like baby powder." Wiley answered, continuing to look at Jane.

Jane quickly walked over to Teresa's desk. "Wait Jane. Put on gloves before you touch it. There may be evidence on it if this is related to the flowers." Teresa explained.

Jane opened Teresa's top desk drawer and pulled out two rubber gloves. He then took her letter opener and slid it under the side of the envelope, lifting it slightly. It looked like a normal, everyday piece of mail. It was a white envelope addressed to Teresa Lisbon, Austin FBI. He could pick up the baby powder scent without getting too close to it.

"Did this come through the normal mail channels or was it delivered here from outside." Jane asked Wiley.

"It came up through the normal mail channel like all our mail. The mail supervisor smelled the scent of baby powder and since you'd alerted the mailroom to look out for any suspicious packages addressed to Lisbon or yourself, he brought this one up." Wiley explained.

Jane lifted each edge of the envelope and then picked it up. The front of the envelope had no return address, just Teresa's name and the address of the Austin FBI. There was a normal postal stamp, not a meter stamp and the postmark was Austin. The zip code within the postmark was an area close to the FBI. He turned the envelope over, there was nothing on the back.

He decided to open the envelope. He slid the letter opener under the edges of the flap so he didn't disturb any evidence that might be there. As the flap popped open, the baby powder smell was stronger and he could tell there was a card inside, it looked like a card for a new baby. He could feel his anger starting to rise and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He took a few deep breaths, hoping it was just a congratulations card for Teresa, but knowing it wasn't that. Anyone they knew or Teresa knew would have put a return address on the card.

He pulled the card out of the envelope and it was indeed a congratulations card for a new baby. The front read, 'You're having a baby. No one deserves it more. Congratulations!' When he opened the card, taped on the left hand side was a copy of their ultrasound picture. The card was signed, 'I'm so excited. Can't wait. Love you.'"

Jane laid the card on Teresa's desk, sat down in her chair with his elbows on his knees, and leaned forward. He was trying to catch his breath. It felt like someone had punched him in the chest. He didn't realize he was crying until water drops landed on his arms.

"Jane? Are you okay? What is it?" Teresa asked. Jane had made her stay by Wiley's desk until he'd looked over the card and made sure it was safe.

Jane still couldn't speak; he couldn't move he realized. It was like there was a physical weight holding him in place. He wished he could keep this from Teresa, but he knew that wasn't going to work. This was no longer a practical joke or a one-time thing. This was now a serious matter.

"Jane? What is it?" Teresa asked, now worried about Jane and what was in that envelope.

"Wiley, where's Cho?" Jane was able to ask. He sat up and looked at Wiley, avoiding Teresa's face.

"He's in his office." Wiley answered.

"Get him in here and get a lab crew in here to take this envelope and card into evidence. I want every test possible done on this that can be done. Understand?" Jane asked.

"Yes sir. I'm on it." Wiley said as he picked up his phone and called Cho.

Jane stood up, removed his gloves, placing them on the desk with the envelope and walked over to Teresa. He held her by her upper arms for a moment then pulled her into a tight hug. He tried his best not to let the tears fall again but he was losing that battle.

"Jane? Please tell me what it is? You're scaring me." Teresa asked, trying to breath with how tight Jane was holding her.

Jane stepped back and reached for her hand. He took it and walked over to his couch. After they sat down, Teresa could tell he'd been crying. She ran her thumbs under his eyes to wipe away his tears. She knew whatever was in that envelope spooked him badly.

"Jane, please tell me what was in that envelope. Whatever it was, we can handle this."

"Teresa." Jane started, but paused for a few seconds. "There was a card inside. It was a congratulations card. It said, 'You're having a baby. No one deserves it more. Congratulations!'"

"Okay. People know we're having a baby. So that can't be what has you so upset. What else did it say?" Teresa asked, not sure she wanted to know.

He took a deep breath. "On the inside, there was a copy of our ultrasound picture and it was signed, 'I'm so excited. Can't wait. Love you.'"

Teresa gasped. Tears immediately started falling. Jane pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back as he rocked her. "I promise I will not let anything happen to you. You know that don't you?" Jane asked.

"Yes." she said, barely able to get the word out. She felt safe in Jane's arms. She wished she could stay like this until all this was over. Who could be doing this to them?

Jane continued to rock her and rub her back. His first priority right now was his wife and her physical and mental well-being.

Teresa pulled back and removed herself from Jane's embrace. She stepped over to Wiley's desk to retrieve her purse from where she left it. She pulled out her wallet and looked for her ultrasound picture. It was right where it had been since Tuesday.

"Jane? Is your ultrasound picture still in your wallet?" Teresa asked.

Jane pulled out his wallet and retrieved the picture. "Yes." he said, holding it up.

"The only other copy is at home in that picture frame on our mantel. Let's run home and see if it's still there." Teresa said.

"No. I'll have someone run to the house and get it. I want you to stay right here and I'm staying with you."

Cho walked over to the couch and pulled up a chair. "Alright guys. This is serious now. Someone is out to make a statement of some kind. He makes it sound like he thinks the baby is his and that you all are together, as a couple, Teresa. This could be someone you have dated or someone involved in one of our cases that has become infatuated with you. We don't know if this is someone trying to get to you Jane or you Teresa. Maybe he's trying to make you believe Teresa cheated on you Jane and the baby is his.

"Well, whoever it is doesn't know me or Teresa very well." Jane replied with a smirk.

"Teresa, we need to talk about some things that may be uncomfortable for you, but we need to make a list of guys you have dated in the last couple of years." Cho said, knowing he would be uncomfortable as well.

"Well, that'll be a very short list Cho. If we go back three years, there would be only one name, besides Jane. Marcus." Teresa said.

"Really? He's the only one?" Cho asked, surprised.

Teresa looked at Cho, then at Jane. "Yes Cho. He's the only one. If Jane had confessed his feelings earlier, there wouldn't have been any." she said, with a smile on her face as she looked at Jane.

"Wow. I didn't believe it when Abbott told me you two were in love with each other, but I didn't realize it went back that far." Cho said.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't sure it was love back then but, I knew I cared deeply for Jane. After he killed Red John and left, I knew I'd loved him. I couldn't bring myself to date anyone when I was in Washington. I was getting letters from Jane, so I guess I held out hope that I would see him again and I could tell him how I felt. When he came back, things were awkward between us for a while and then Pike showed up. When he showed an interest, and Jane wasn't acting like he felt the same about me as I did about him, I let myself believe I could love Marcus and create a life with him. I was fooling myself." Teresa explained.

"Do you think Marcus could be involved in this?" Cho asked.

"No way. He was upset that I broke things off with him, but he always suspected there was something there with Jane. He understood I had some kind of feelings for Jane, but I think he was under the assumption Jane would never declare his feelings for me." Teresa answered.

"What about the confrontation in the bull pen between him and Jane? I'd heard rumors, but I never asked about it." Cho asked.

"I think he was still stinging from our break up and hoping he still had a chance. He wanted to know if Jane had a plan for me. He said he had a long term plan, but he wanted to know if Jane was offering me anything but himself. At some point, he realized it was really over. When he left, I believe he had resigned himself to the fact that Jane and I were together for good." Teresa replied.

"Okay. So if we went back five years. I think five years will more than cover it." Cho said.

Teresa hung her head and turned her head slightly to look at Jane. He had a smile on his face. Cho looked at both of them and wondered what he was missing.

"One name Cho. Walter Mashburn." Teresa said, still with her head hanging down.

Cho made a coughing sound. "Uh…you had a relationship with Walter Mashburn?"

"One-night stand, nothing more than that. Can we move on now? Walter had nothing to do with this. Definitely not his style. Not the father type. He'd congratulate Jane, glad it wasn't himself." Teresa said, looking up at Cho.

Cho realized Teresa's feelings for Jane went way further back than he ever imagined. "Sure. We can move on. It's not Marcus or Mashburn. This has to be someone infatuated with you then. It has to be someone involved in one of your past cases. I'll have Wiley pull all the names involved in the case you both have worked on while here at the FBI. I'll see what names I can compile from our CBI days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two agents who were sent to Lisbon and Jane's house, to find the picture frame that contained their ultrasound picture, had just returned. They brought the frame over to Jane's couch where the couple was sitting. The frame still contained the picture.

"Thanks guys. Did anything appear to be out of place? Was the door still locked and the alarm still set? Jane asked.

"Nothing appeared out of place. The door was locked and the alarm was still set. The frame was right where you said it would be. Congratulations by the way." Agent Layne answered.

"Thanks." Jane said and the two agents left.

"So where did he get the copy of the picture from? Only we have copies besides the doctor. I called her office and her copies are still in my file." Teresa asked.

"I don't know. The picture was a photocopy; it wasn't the same paper from the ultrasound machine like the pictures we have. Maybe one of the employees in the doctor's office made a copy. The other option, and the one I don't like at all, is that he somehow got to one of our copies and made the photocopy." Jane explained.

"I don't like those options either. That means he could've been in our house or got access to my purse or your wallet, if he didn't get it from someone in the doctor's office." Teresa replied.

Wiley walked over and handed them the preliminary list of possible suspects from the cases they had worked on to date at the FBI. "I marked off the names of the people who have died and I've highlighted the people that are in prison." he said.

Jane and Lisbon looked over the list. They talked about some of the names listed and circled names they both believed should be checked out further.

"I don't believe any of the people in prison could've done this." Teresa said.

"I agree, but I don't want to discount them altogether. They could've had an accomplice, although I think that's unlikely." Jane agreed. "Wiley, run the names that we have marked. Find out where they are now, where they live and where they work. If any have a parole officer, I want that name too. Any other information you can think of would be appreciated also."

Wiley walked back to his desk to get started on the names. A few minutes later, Cho walked in the bull pen and headed for Jane's couch.

"Here's the list I was able to pull from the CBI. I believe it's a complete list. I crossed off the ones that have died, I highlighted the ones that are in prison. I think the person we are looking for isn't in prison due to access issues. They could've had an accomplice on the outside." Cho said.

"Yeah we agree. We went over the list Wiley had from the FBI cases and he's following up on the names we thought had potential. Let's look at this list." Jane said.

Jane, Lisbon and Cho looked over the list. They made a note of several names.

"I'm pretty certain that all the Blake Association and Visualize people that weren't caught are out of the picture for good. The ones that weren't caught were very low level people who were probably glad to be out for good anyway. From the list in prison, Tommy Volker really hated both of you. He had a deep pool of contacts on the outside but I believe most of those have cut ties with him. Also, he got in a fight a few months back and was knifed with a shiv, looks like he's paralyzed. I don't think he has the abilities right now to plan and carry this out. We also have the list we looked at when Van Pelt was kidnapped. Haibach is dead of course, Donny Culpepper lives in South America, I'll have Wiley check to see if he's still there. John Hutten went back to prison after you caught him skipping out on his FBI surveillance. Linus Wagner's in a mental facility. I believe he's trying to make people believe he's more mentally unstable than everyone thinks to get out of prison. Doing something like this with all the planning and set up, would make him appear pretty smart and not insane, I guess you could say." Cho explained.

"I agree, all those you listed are out for the reasons you gave. Culpepper is out too, he seemed really happy in South America when Wiley checked on him. That just leaves a couple of handfuls of names. Most weren't happy to be arrested, but I don't believe it would rise to the level of what we have here." Jane said.

"I do have one more name and I don't think it will make either of you very happy." Cho said.

"None make us happy, Cho. Who's the other person and why so apprehensive?" Teresa asked.

"Erica Flynn." Cho stated.

"Erica?! She's in prison." Teresa replied.

"She escaped a few days ago. We just got word." Cho answered.

"I didn't help her." Jane said, holding up his hands with a smile on his face.

"This isn't funny Jane. Erica's a piece of work. She made it clear in Beirut that she was still interested in you." Teresa said, hating the idea of Erica.

"She's manipulative Lisbon. She only wanted to use me. I believe the person we're looking for is angry or has a score to settle. I don't believe Erica is angry or wants to settle a score. She's out looking for a sugar daddy, someone to take care of her financially. She doesn't think I fit that description." Jane explained.

"I still wouldn't take her off the list." Lisbon said, not totally accepting Jane's reasoning.

"I agree with Jane, Lisbon. Erica is a manipulator who just moves on to the next mark she can find to reel in. She's probably already found someone who's lavishing her with money and things." Cho said.

"Okay fine. I still don't like her." Teresa said with a pout.

Jane had a smile on his face. "You have nothing to be jealous of my dear. My heart belongs completely to you. I made it clear to Erica in Beirut that I loved you. Why do you think she tasered me?" He leaned over and gave her a small kiss by her ear, before sitting back.

"I'm not jealous. Who else do we have?" Teresa asked.

"Here's the remaining names that we haven't been able to mark off. I'll have Wiley work on these names while he's working on the FBI list. Who's on the FBI list that you thought might be a candidate?" Cho asked.

"May Finburg, she hated Jane when he figured out she killed her husband's first wife and the investigator David Rinaldo. John Accardo, the mob boss. He could have people on the outside, however, I think he'd order a hit than plan something like this. Michael Ridley, he was very angry with Jane and me when we…uh…set him up…so to speak." Teresa said, not really wanting to explain to Cho what they did with Ridley and lied about to Abbott.

"Don't worry Lisbon. I figured out what you and Jane did. I was happy to get Daniella's sister back so your secret's safe with me." Cho said.

"One other name we need to think about is Edwin McKaye, the art thief. He's a master manipulator and he was quiet angry with me when we nabbed him. He might have the resources outside his prison cell to set this up." Jane said.

"Well, we'll track down all these people and their known associates outside of prison. Maybe we can get some kind of lead." Cho said.

"See if any of them have a connection to anyone in Teresa's OB/GYN office. Someone could have a connection with an employee working there and that would explain how they got a copy of the ultrasound picture. Teresa got a list of all personnel that work in that office and have access to her file." Jane said.

Cho stood up and walked over to Wiley's desk to add the names he had to Wiley's list. Cho knew all of this was a long shot and it would probably take something else happening to get a solid lead. As long as Jane and Lisbon felt like there was progress being made, Jane would be less trouble. At least he hoped.

The next two weeks passed without any deliveries to Teresa. Jane wasn't letting his guard down and he made sure no one else was either. If anything, he was more concerned that nothing showed up. What the guy had planned next scared Jane.

"Cho, this really scares me. This guy wouldn't just stop sending things to Teresa." Jane said.

"Maybe he got tired of the game. He may have gotten the satisfaction he was looking for in the two things he sent. I'm sure he realizes the impact they made." Cho answered.

"He's not tired of the game." Jane replied.

"Jane. I know all this has you on edge. But let's see if anything else shows up before you get too worked up. We will stay alert, no letting Teresa out of our sight." Cho said.

"Cho…" Jane started.

"Jane? I want to say something that is really out of character for me. But, I appreciate the way you have taken care of Teresa. I know back at the CBI, I didn't always think you put her wellbeing above your quest for revenge. When you shot Hardy to save Teresa, knowing he was your best lead to Red John, I knew you would always protect her. All those times you kept things from her when you were carrying out one of your schemes, I know it was to keep her hands as clean as possible when higher ups came down on her. Jane, I know you love her and I know that you will always, always take care of her. I've watched over the years how you have honored Angela and Charlotte and know you will always do the same for Teresa, especially now that she is your wife and the mother of your child." Cho said. He watched Jane wipe a tear from his eye trying to act like he wasn't.

"Okay, so what's on the agenda for the day?" Jane said, not liking this sentimental side of Cho but appreciated what he said.

"I'd really like to clear out some more cold cases while we're between active cases. The more cold cases we close the happier the director will be." Cho replied.

"I can do that." Jane said, as he got up to head to the bull pen. When he got to the door, he turned around. "Cho?"

"Yes Jane."

"Thanks. Thanks for everything." Jane said and walked out the door.

Jane looked at his watch and realized it was lunch time. He knew Teresa would probably be hungry by now. When he reached her desk, she looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey you." Teresa said.

"Hey. You ready for lunch. I bet you're hungry." Jane said smiling back at her.

"Yep. I am. What sounds good." Teresa asked.

"You decide. You having any cravings yet?" Jane asked.

"Not yet, although a lot of things sound good. I think it's too early for cravings don't you think?" Teresa asked.

"Well I noticed this morning you have a tiny baby bump starting. It was very cute." Jane teased.

Teresa couldn't help smiling at her husband. She couldn't get over how happy he was these days. It was so good to see him happy, truly happy. She knew the deliveries she'd received scared him, but she was really proud of him for not going crazy. Hopefully that was all over now, since it had been two weeks since she received the congratulations card.

"Let's go to Chuy's for Mexican food. That sounds really good. Maybe I am having cravings." Teresa said.

"Let's go." Jane said as he offered his hand to help her up.

Jane and Teresa had a nice, relaxing lunch. They were heading back to the office when Jane's phone rang.

Jane pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Hey Cho."

"Jane, there's been another delivery. You on your way back?" Cho asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there in a few minutes. What is it this time?" Jane asked.

"Balloons. More congratulations on the baby." Cho answered.

"Thanks Cho." Jane said and hung up.

"What is it?" Teresa asked. She could see Jane had his jaw clinched.

"It's another delivery. Balloons. Congratulations again." Jane explained.

Teresa sat staring out the windshield. She was getting angry now. How dare this person try to ruin what was a happy time for her and Jane. She wasn't going to let this nut job take away any of their happiness.

"Patrick. I refuse to let whoever this is ruin our excitement and joy about our baby. We'll catch this person at some point, but until then I plan to remain happy and excited. I want us to go this weekend and start looking at baby furniture. I also need to start buying some new clothes to accommodate this cute little baby bump here." Teresa said as she rubbed her stomach.

Jane decided he was going to do whatever it took to make Teresa happy. He would continue to look for clues to who was sending the deliveries, but he'd do what Teresa said and not let this guy ruin their happy moment.

"Well Mrs. Jane. I would be happy to take you shopping this weekend to look for furniture and clothes. I think it'll be a lot of fun to see you modeling maternity clothes for me." Jane said with a smirk and a wink.

"Yeah right." Teresa said laughing.

"Oh come on Teresa. Remember, I once said I thought you would look cute in a beekeeper's outfit, well I think you'll look even cuter in maternity clothes." Jane said with a big smile on his face.

"You're too much, but I love it. It makes me so happy to see you so happy. You deserve to be this happy all the time." Teresa said as she reached for his hand and intertwined the fingers as they drove back to the office.

"You deserve to be happy too Teresa. I plan to spend the rest of my life making sure you're as happy as you can be. I **WILL** do **EVERYTHING** in my power to make sure that happens." Jane said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know you will, Patrick. I feel the same way. I love you." Teresa said.

"Love you too, both of you!" Patrick said, removing his hand from hers and laying it on her stomach.

They arrived back at the office. Both sat in the car for a minute before getting out. They each knew what was waiting for them when they got upstairs, neither eager to face it.

When the elevator doors opened, Teresa gasp at the size of the balloon bouquet on her desk. There must be ten balloons, all different sizes and all in pink and blue. When she got to her desk, she looked at the envelope attached to the bouquet. It was addressed to 'Teresa Lisbon', but nothing else.

"We didn't read the card. We left it for you Jane." Wiley said.

Jane put on a set of gloves and detached the envelope from the bouquet. He turned the card over, nothing on the back. Cho had stepped into the bull pen after Wiley let him know Jane and Teresa were back.

"This is from a different florist. The guy is probably using a different florist to avoid being identified. Always addressed to Teresa Lisbon, not Teresa Jane. I'm curious to know if he isn't aware of our marriage or if he's just refusing to acknowledge it." Jane said.

"I don't know. I suspect he's just not acknowledging it. He knows about the baby, but he is insinuating that it's his. He's probably living in some fantasy world or he's delusional." Cho replied.

Jane looked at the envelope again before opening it. He ran the letter opener under the edges of the flap to keep any evidence intact. When the flap opened, he took a deep breath before pulling the card out. The card read, "Boy or girl? Which one will it be? Just a couple more weeks until your next ultrasound. It's getting more exciting every day. Love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and your continued interests in my story. I appreciate your kind words. I've had several people guess who the admirer is and they were great guesses. I won't keep you waiting much longer. Chapter 5 is about half done and hopefully it will be up in the next few days. I hate to leave everyone hanging too long!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Wiley, have the crime lab send a crew down to bag this all up. See if they can find anything." Jane said.

"What does it say Jane?" Teresa asked.

Jane read the card out loud for Cho and Teresa to hear, "'Boy or girl? Which one will it be? Just a couple more weeks until your next ultrasound. It's getting more exciting every day. Love you.' He's either guessing about our next doctor's appointment or he knows when our next appointment is. If he knows, then it would seem to indicate he got the information from the doctor's office. We haven't told **YOU** when Teresa's next appointment is Cho. If anyone else knew, it would be you."

"I agree Jane. It's interesting the way he words the messages. He never uses we or our, although the message insinuates that he's the father. Jane even said 'our next doctor's appointment'." Cho said.

"He could've guessed about the timing of the doctor's appointment. Most women have a monthly appointment in the early months and usually have an ultrasound around sixteen weeks. It's like he's distancing himself but at the same time believing he's involved. It makes me wonder if that's a calculated decision on his part." Teresa added.

"He could've guessed about the appointment, maybe. But he's playing a game and these are calculated moves. He's smart, cunning, and with a dose of sociopath. He knows just how far to go with his wording on the cards. His not using personal pronouns is part of that game, it keeps us guessing. Is it someone we know? Is it someone from a case? These questions are still unanswered and we're no closer to an answer." Jane said, more and more frustrated.

"I just wish we knew his end game." Cho said.

"Well, it's one of two things. One, he's just playing a sadistic game and will keep sending things and cards until he tires of the game. Two, he plans to carry out some plan that includes Teresa. I don't like the first option, but I can put up with it until he tires. Option two scares the hell out of me and I don't intend to let that happen. We keep doing what we're doing. Teresa, you don't go anywhere alone. Do not leave this building without telling me and only go with the people we have talked about." Jane said, looking at Teresa.

"I know Patrick. We've talked about this, I understand."

"Good." Jane said with a wink to his wife.

The day of Teresa's doctor's appointment arrived without any further deliveries. Two weeks of nothing again. Jane was happy nothing had arrived, but concerned about what might happen after this appointment.

"Okay Teresa. Let's have a look at this little one." Dr. Bates said.

Patrick sat by Teresa's side, holding her hand as the doctor started running the transducer over Teresa's stomach. The image of their child came on the screen and Patrick was mesmerized. Teresa squeezed his hand as she looked at the screen. Tears started to form in her eyes as she turned her head to look at Patrick. He also had tears in his eyes.

"Well so far everything looks great. Normal growth, all measurements are right on track for your projected due date. Amniotic fluid levels are good. Now for the exciting part. You both still want to know what this little munchkin is?" Dr. Bates asked.

"Absolutely!" Teresa said as Patrick shook his head.

"Well, it looks like we have a…boy here." Dr. Bates announced.

"A boy? Oh wow." Jane stood up and kissed Teresa. "A boy."

"Are you happy?" Teresa asked.

"Am I happy? Of course I'm happy Teresa. I've told you. Boy or girl, I didn't care. I just want a healthy baby, healthy wife and as easy a pregnancy for you as possible. That's all that matters to me." Patrick explains.

"I want all that too, I love you. We're having a boy! I know what to do with boys." Teresa said smiling. She was so happy. A part of her was really glad they were having a boy. She would always wonder if Patrick could handle having another daughter. She knew he would've loved their daughter with all his heart, if the baby had been a girl, but would he have had to battle feelings about Charlotte."

"Dr. Bates? Can we keep this out of Teresa's file? The fact that we're having a boy. Also, can you keep copies of this ultrasound out of her file also? We still have no idea how pictures from the first ultrasound got into the hands of the person sending things to Teresa. Unfortunately, all evidence points to him getting copies from this office." Jane asked.

"Sure, I can do that. I will keep them in my office until you can catch whoever it is." Dr. Bates said.

"Wait." said Teresa. "Is there a way for you to put someone else's ultrasound photo in my file or a fake photo?"

"Yeah, I think I could do that." Dr. Bates answered.

"That's a great idea Teresa." Jane said. "Can you also note in the file the baby is a girl instead of a boy?" If the guy's getting his information from this office, and the next thing he sends indicates Teresa's having a girl, we'll know the information came from here."

"I will help you anyway I can Patrick. I want to insure Teresa has a safe, healthy pregnancy, just as you do." Dr. Bates agreed.

"Thank you Dr. Bates. We both really appreciate your help." Teresa said.

"Okay, here are your copies of the ultrasound. I left the arrow pointing to your baby's "boy parts" on your copies and have taken it off of mine and left the photo more generic. I hope this works for you and you catch the guy soon. I don't need my patient stressed." Dr. Bates said. "Make your next appointment for four weeks and I will see you then. As always, if you need me before then, just call me."

"Thanks again Dr. Bates." Patrick said.

Patrick and Teresa walked out to the nurses' desk to make her next appointment. "Four weeks Renee." Teresa said to the nurse.

"How about May 21st at 3:30?"

"That sounds fine." Teresa said as she and Patrick put the date in their phones. "Thanks Renee, see you in four weeks."

Teresa and Patrick arrived at their office after the doctor's appointment. They went to Cho's office to give him the good news that he would have a "nephew" and inform him of what they had set up with Dr. Bates.

"Well Cho, you are going to be the uncle of a nephew." Teresa said.

"That's great guys. Congratulations. I am so happy for you both. A boy." Cho said.

"Hopefully a blond haired, blue eyed boy. Just like his daddy." Teresa said smiling at Patrick, who smiled back at her.

"He can look like his father but hopefully he has the personality of his mother!" Cho said laughing.

"I can agree with that." Jane said laughing.

"We asked Dr. Bates to put a fake ultrasound photo in my file. Also, we asked her to put in my file that we're having a girl, not a boy. If he sends a copy of this ultrasound or indicates I'm having a girl, we'll know he's getting his information from the doctor's office. The photo in my file's just a normal looking picture. However, the copies she gave us looks like this." Teresa said as she held the photo up for Cho to see.

"Cute picture." Cho said. "Why don't you put this new photo in a frame and put it on your mantle like the other one. If he does send something else and it's a copy of this photo or it indicates you are having a boy, we'll know where that information came from as well. Either the doctor's office or your house."

"That sound like a plan, Cho. Hopefully, the next thing that arrives will give us the clues we need to find him." Jane said.

"Me too, Jane, me too." Cho said.

The next week passed without any deliveries. Jane was sure he was getting the information from the doctor's office. Surely if he'd gotten the information from the doctor's office, he would've been more than happy to let everyone know Teresa was having a "girl". He'd expected a bouquet of pink balloons or pink flowers to show up any day now. But nothing had come.

The team had worked two cases in the last week and closed both. He knew Teresa was having a tough time with being on desk duty, although she wouldn't admit it. Jane was happy about her not being in the field and he hated when he had to go out and leave her at the office. He wanted to be with her all the time to make sure she was safe but knew that was impossible and Teresa wouldn't want that.

"Let's all go do closed case pizza for lunch today. We've closed two cases this week." Jane said.

"That's sounds great." Wiley said.

At noon, the team left for lunch. Everyone enjoyed their closed case pizza tradition. They had a great time at lunch, celebrating closing two cases. They also celebrated the fact that Baby Jane was healthy. They'd decided not to tell anyone else, besides Cho, they were having a boy. The fewer people that knew, the more likely they could figure out where the information came from if the guy sent anything pink or blue.

The phone rang several times before the person picked up.

"Thanks for calling. What did you find out?" the man asked.

"She's having a boy. She asked Dr. Bates to record she was having a girl in her file to throw anyone off, but the doctor didn't think about the fact that the ultrasound information is also recorded on disc. I was able to go back to the disc and check it." Renee answered.

"Great work. A boy! A son! Thanks again. When is her next appointment?" the man asked.

"May 21st at 3:30. When can I see you again?" Renee asked.

"Soon. Very soon." the man answered.

The team stepped off the elevator when they got back to the office after lunch. Sitting on Teresa's desk was a bouquet of blue flowers, with two blue balloons attached to the bouquet. Jane's heart fell. He guy knew about the baby being a boy, but how? He and Teresa still had the only ultrasound photos with them that showed they were having a boy. How did he find out?

Jane looked over to where Teresa had been standing. She'd slumped to the floor sitting on her knees. "Teresa!"

He pulled her into his arms, she was shaking. "Teresa. It's going to be okay?"

"How do you know? How could he have found out so quickly?" Teresa cried.

"I don't know sweetheart. We'll find out. Do you trust Dr. Bates?" Jane asked.

"Yes. I trust her. I don't think she would tell anyone. She's been my doctor since I moved here, although I know that hasn't been that long. She was recommended by one of the girls in HR. When I looked her up online, she had great reviews. Several of the women here go to her." Teresa said.

Jane stood up, bringing Teresa with him. He walked her over to his couch and helped her sit down. He moved over to her desk to retrieve the card from the flowers. He put on a set of gloves and pulled the card from the bouquet.

Following the same procedure as usual, he ran the letter opener along the edges of the envelope flap to loosen it. When it popped open, he removed the card. "You've made me the happiest man in the world. You're giving me a son! I love you!"

It was now Jane's turn to sink to his knees.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter; the admirer is revealed. Let's see who guessed correctly, I know one person did (after 5 other guesses).**

 **As always, I don't own The Mentalist, though I wish I did!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Jane?" Teresa said as she knelt down beside her husband. "Let me see the card. Remember, we will handle this."

Teresa read the card and was taken aback with what she saw. This was getting more personal; he was using possessive pronouns. This was making her angry. She put her arms around Patrick and hugged him close not caring they were in the middle of the bull pen.

"Patrick. Look at me." Teresa said.

He turned his head to look at her. There was nothing but love in her eyes. He could tell she was angry, but she was okay. His strong willed, bad ass wife. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"This is my son Teresa. MY son, not his. How dare he claim our child as his own. What kind of delusional world is he living in?" Jane said angrily.

"Let's go in one of the interrogation rooms so we can talk and come to grips with this new delivery." Teresa said.

"Wiley? Will you call a tech team? Same protocol as all the others." Teresa asked.

"Sure." Wiley said

Teresa and Jane walked into the interrogation room, closed the door and the blinds. They sat beside each other. Neither one said anything for a few minutes.

"He had to have gotten this information from Dr. Bates' office. There's no other way." Jane said.

"This is good, Patrick." Teresa said.

He looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "How in the world is this good?" he asked.

"Come on my handsome, mentalist husband. I know you're upset, but think about it. He's overplayed his hand by sending this new delivery so soon. It's obvious he got the information from Dr. Bates office. We should be able to narrow down our leads." Teresa explained.

"You're right. I need to get my head on straight and start thinking clearly. He has indeed overplayed his hand. I'll call Dr. Bates and see if she can tell me who would've had access to our information if there was nothing in your file." he said.

There was a knock on the door and Cho stepped inside. "Wiley filled me in on the newest development. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We actually think this is good for us. With him sending this delivery so soon, we know he had to get the information from Dr. Bates' office. There's no other way, given the timing." Teresa explained.

Cho looked at Jane, trying to gage his emotions. "You okay Jane?"

"Yeah Cho, I am. I'll admit I wasn't a few minutes ago, but I am now. I was really angry this piece of crap was trying to claim my son as his. However, now I'm angry for another reason. I know without a doubt; this is my son. From the moment I stepped on that plane in Key West, I knew Teresa would never sleep with another man." Jane glanced over and saw the hint of a blush on his wife's cheeks and a slight smile on her face. "What makes me angry now is that he's saying my wife has been unfaithful to me. A statement that is categorically untrue, in every sense. His lies about her make me angry."

"I know Jane. Everyone who knows you and Teresa knows that." Cho agreed.

"Doesn't make it easier knowing it though Cho. But we need to grab this lead and follow it quickly. I'm going to call Dr. Bates' office and see what I can find out from her. Wiley is taking care of putting the new delivery into evidence and running all the usual protocols." Jane explained.

"Sounds like you two have a handle on this. I know this is not a great time, but we have a new case. There's a girl missing from one of the Austin Community College campuses. She was last seen by her boyfriend as she walked to her last class of the day yesterday. However, when campus security checked with the professor of that class, she never made it to class. Her car was found in the student parking lot. Campus security found her backpack in one of the common areas of the campus. The boyfriend is on his way in to be interviewed." Cho explained.

"I'll call Dr. Bates' office. You work with Cho on interviewing the boyfriend." Teresa said to Jane.

"Okay Teresa." Jane agreed, knowing she would get the same information he would. "Maybe it's good to have something to work on, help clear my mind."

Teresa hung up after talking to Dr. Bates. She'd found out there were only two people who would've been able to access the information she'd hidden, Natalie Reed and Renee Weston. Both were nurses and she trusted both. However, she agreed not to say anything to either woman until Teresa was able to run checks on them. She gave the information to Wiley to run against the names they'd been researching.

Teresa's desk phone rang. "Agent Lisbon."

"Agent Lisbon. This is Melanie from HR. We have you and your husband's new insurance cards ready to pick up. Come down when you have a minute."

"I can come down now. Thanks." Teresa said.

Teresa looked around for her husband. She knew he and Cho were getting ready to interview the boyfriend in their new case. They must've started already. She wanted to let him know she was going downstairs to HR.

"Wiley? Can you tell Jane I went down to HR to pick up our new insurance cards?" Teresa asked.

"Uh, you want me to go with you?" Wiley responded.

"I can go downstairs by myself, I'll be fine. I'm not leaving the building." Teresa said with a laugh.

"Uh, okay. I'll tell him."

Teresa walked over to the elevators and pushed the down button. When the elevator took longer than she thought it should, she decided to take the stairs. She could use the extra exercise to stay in shape while she was pregnant. When she reached the first floor, the door opened before she could open it herself.

"Teresa?" she heard her name and looked up.

"Marcus? Hey, what are you doing in Austin?" Teresa asked. She looked at him closely. He was in jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes. He had a baseball cap on and a very full beard and mustache. "Are you working undercover?

"Sort of. Can we talk somewhere?" Pike asked.

"Uh, sure. We can go to the lobby." Teresa answered, feeling a little awkward.

"How about outside on one of the benches." he asked.

Teresa looked around trying to decide what to do. She'd told Jane she wouldn't leave the building but, this was Marcus, she'd be safe. "Okay. It's a nice day. The fresh air would be great."

Marcus stepped out of the stairwell, letting Teresa go first. Then he led the way out the side door to the back of the building. They sat down on the bench half way between the building and the parking lot.

"How've you been?" Teresa asked.

"Okay I guess. How've you been?" Marcus asked.

"Good." Teresa said.

"So, Jane run off yet?" Pike asked.

"Uh, we got married two months ago. I assumed you'd heard through the FBI grapevine." Teresa said.

"Yeah, I did. I just figured he might've run off anyway. You know, being Jane and all." Marcus said.

"He's changed. He won't run anymore. We're expecting a baby in 5 months." Teresa said, assuming Marcus had noticed. It wasn't like she looked real pregnant, but it was somewhat obvious that she had a baby bump.

"Walk over to my car with me, I forgot my cell phone. I'm expecting a couple of calls I can't miss." Marcus said.

Teresa walked towards the parking lot, following Marcus to his car. She was feeling apprehensive but assumed it was because she knew Jane wouldn't be happy with her leaving the building or talking to Marcus for that matter.

As they approached Marcus' vehicle, he opened the driver's side door and leaned inside. When he stood back up, he was pointing a 9mm at her. "Get in the car Teresa."

"What the hell Marcus? What are you doing?" Teresa asked, scared for the first time.

"Just get in the car Teresa." Marcus said with more force.

"I'm not getting in the car with you. What's wrong with you Marcus?"

He reached out and grabbed her arm. She started to try to wrestle away from him, however, she thought about the baby. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the welfare of her son. Somehow, she had to reason with Marcus and find a way not to get in the car.

"Marcus. Why are you doing this? Jane and I are married and we're having a baby. I don't know what's going on or what you think you're doing. I'm sorry I hurt you, I never intended it to happen the way it did. I really thought our relationship could work. I really am sorry." Teresa said, trying to reason with him.

"I said, get in the car Teresa. No one but me is raising my son. I will not let Jane interfere in our relationship again. **WE** will raise **OUR** son together, not Jane." Marcus spit out.

Teresa couldn't believe what she was hearing or that this was the same Marcus she had dated. He really believed the baby she was carrying was his. She realized he was the one sending the stuff to her.

"Marcus. Please, listen to me. This isn't your child. We haven't been together in over a year, I'm only four months pregnant. When the baby's born, we can do a paternity test if you want that; to prove to you this baby isn't yours.

"This **IS** my child. I don't need a paternity test. I'll do whatever is needed to protect you and **OUR** baby. Now get in the car, I'm not going to tell you again. And, Teresa, if you ever see talk to Jane again, I'll kill him. He will not interfere with us again." he said.

This can't be happening, Teresa thought. She never would've imagined Marcus could do something like this. She had to think of something to do that wouldn't put her or her child in jeopardy. She made a decision, her heart breaking as she made it. She would go with Marcus. If he really thought the baby was his, he wouldn't hurt her. The team would find her. Patrick would find her. She only hoped he could forgive her for leaving the building and going with Marcus.

Jane and Cho finished up interviewing the boyfriend. It was obvious to Jane he wasn't involved in his girlfriend's disappearance. They would need to look at other people on the college campus.

He walked into the bullpen, hoping his wife was ready for lunch. He could see she wasn't at her desk. "Wiley, you know where Teresa is?"

"HR called and said your new insurance cards were ready. She went down to pick them up. I offered to go with her, but she didn't seem too happy about me offering." Wiley answered.

Jane had an uneasy feeling, but he couldn't put his finger on the reason. HR was in the building; she would be surrounded by FBI agents. He sat at Teresa's desk waiting for her to return.

"Uh, Jane?" Wiley said.

"You found something Wiley?" Jane asked.

"Maybe. Teresa got two names from Dr. Bates' office that had access to all the information in her file, the hidden information, Natalie Reed and Renee Weston. I ran checks on both names. Neither of them have a police record nor do they come up on any check against the names from the FBI and CBI lists we have." Wiley said, hesitating a second.

"What is it Wiley?" Jane asked, knowing there was more.

"Well, I know you, Teresa and Cho believed neither Walter Mashburn nor Marcus Pike could be involved. However, I have been running their names against all the leads we've had just to be on the safe side." Wiley explained.

"And…" Jane said, getting irritated with Wiley's slow explanation.

"Well, I got a hit between Renee Weston and Marcus Pike. It appears they have been dating for a few months." Wiley explained further.

Jane immediately picked up the phone. "Wiley, call the DC office. See if you can find out where Marcus Pike is right now. I'm calling downstairs to see if Teresa's still in HR."

"Yes sir. You think Marcus Pike has been sending all those things to Teresa?" Wiley asked.

"I don't think he has, I know he has." Jane answered as he dialed the extension for HR.

"Yeah, this is Patrick Jane. Is Agent Lisbon still down there?" Jane asked when the receptionist answered the phone.

"No sir. I haven't seen her today." she answered.

"Someone called up here a while ago and told Agent Lisbon our new insurance cards were ready to be picked up. She hasn't picked them up?" Jane asked, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"The insurance cards aren't sent to us. Those cards are sent directly from the insurance company to the employee's homes." the receptionist explained.

"Thanks." said Jane and hung up. He jumped up from the chair and ran to the elevator. "Wiley, tell Cho to meet me in the lobby."

Jane decided not to waste any time waiting on the elevator, he ran for the stairwell, taking two steps at a time until he reached the lobby. He jerked the door open and ran out into the open area. He looked around but didn't see Teresa or Pike.

"You looking for Agent Lisbon?" Daniel, one of the security guards, asked.

"Yes. Have you seen her?" Jane asked eagerly.

"Yeah. She walked outside with Agent Pike. He looked a little rough." Daniel said, indicating the door at the back entrance.

"What do you mean rough?" Jane asked.

"Looked like he's working undercover. Had on jeans, t-shirt, sneakers and a baseball hat. Looked like a lumberjack too, full beard and mustache." Daniel explained.

"How'd you know it was him then?" Jane asked, although he knew it was Marcus.

"Oh, he said hi when he saw me. I knew it was him."

Jane ran to the back door and looked outside. He knew Teresa wasn't there. He opened the door and started outside when he heard Cho calling his name, but not waiting. When he got outside, he looked both ways, on either side of the building, but no Teresa or Pike. Cho reached him about the time he got to the parking lot.

"Jane! Jane! Hey. What's going on?" Cho yelled as he ran towards Jane.

Jane hadn't answered when he reached him. He could tell Jane was trembling and tears were running down his face. "What's going on?"

"She's gone Cho. Marcus Pike has her." Jane answered.

"Marcus Pike?" Cho asked, just beginning to understand what was about to go down.

"He's the one that's been sending the stuff to Teresa. He has her Cho. Pike has my wife." Jane said as he slumped to the pavement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"We need an APB on Marcus Pike, white male, 38 years old. He is wearing jeans, t-shirt, tennis shoes, baseball cap and has a full beard and mustache. He's 6'3" tall, 245 lbs. He will be armed. He's wanted in connection with the kidnapping of FBI Agent Teresa Lisbon Jane. White female, 37 years old, 5'3" tall, 110 lbs., wearing jeans, white shirt and boots. Last seen leaving Austin FBI Headquarters at approximately 2:45 p.m. The victim is four months pregnant, approach with extreme caution." Cho said, giving instructions to get the hunt for Teresa started.

Cho had gotten Jane back inside the building and seated in one of the waiting areas in the lobby. He had two agents watching him. Cho had no idea what Jane might do. Well, he had some idea, but none of it was good. He walked over to the waiting area and sat down next to Jane on the couch.

"Jane. I have an APB out on Pike. We'll find her. You know how law enforcement is when a fellow officer is in trouble. Everyone in the Austin and surrounding areas will be looking for them." Cho said.

Jane sat quietly, staring at the door where Teresa was last seen. He didn't speak for several minutes and Cho was fine giving him the time he needed to process what had happened.

"He won't hurt her Jane. If he has some delusional fantasy that she is carrying his baby, he won't do anything that will jeopardize the child." Cho continued.

"I can't go through this again." Jane said, with a catch in his voice.

"Jane? Look at me. Marcus Pike is not Red John. This is a very different scenario. Pike doesn't want to hurt Teresa. He believes they're having a baby. He'll take care of her." Cho explained, needing Jane to see the difference between the past and the present.

"It's not his job to take care of her, it's mine. I failed. Again." Jane said, elbows on his knees and his head hanging down.

"You didn't fail Teresa. Patrick, listen to me." Cho said. Jane looked up, Cho getting his attention by calling him Patrick. "You take great care of Teresa. I would've hurt you by now if you weren't. You know I told you I would kick your ass if you hurt her or didn't take care of her. You do, every day. Some days so well you drive her crazy, but she knows it's because you love her so much. Teresa will be fine. We'll get her back and in five months, we'll celebrate the birth of your son, yours and Teresa's. Understand. She needs you to be strong, Jane. That's how you can take care of her right now."

"Thanks Cho." Jane said, wiping his eyes. "Teresa does need me to be strong. I can do this. She will be alright and back here with me. You may need to keep reminding me of that Cho."

Cho looked up and saw Wiley quickly walking in their direction. "What's up Wiley?"

"Okay. So I called the DC office. Marcus Pike was put on administrative leave two months ago. No one at the DC office knew where he was until I called." Wiley explained.

"Two months ago? When exactly, did they say." Cho asked. He realized the timing of the administrative leave and Teresa and Jane's wedding seemed suspicious.

"It was February 21th. Wiley answered.

"Three days after our wedding." Jane said

"They said he'd started acting strange on February 14th, which just so happens to be the day Jane proposed to Teresa." Cho said. Then he looked at Jane, "Someone must have overheard you and Teresa telling us in Abbott's office that you were getting married. They must have called Pike to tell him. It's all starting to fall into place. Pike gets a call from one of his friends here telling him you and Teresa are getting married. It unhinges him for some reason, although he's been out of the picture for a year. Well, except for the confrontation between you two in the bull pen after the Greybar Hotel case. Then that same person or someone else calls him after he hears Teresa is pregnant. That must have been the big stressor that unhinged him all the way." Cho reasoned.

"The timing does seem to fit. But Teresa said he seemed to accept the breakup. The confrontation in the bull pen really wasn't that much of a confrontation. He bowed up to me, but when Teresa came in he seemed to be resigned to the fact that she and I were really together and she was happy. I just don't understand how everything changed so dramatically." Jane said.

"I think he really did love her, although he pushed her to make decisions she really didn't have time to think through. I know I encouraged her to take the job in DC, but that was before Abbott explained your not so sisterly and brotherly relationship." Cho said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you didn't see it Cho. Abbott still claims he knew from the minute he saw me on the island. Of course, he had copies of my letters I wrote to Teresa when I was on the island. Although they weren't really "love" letters, Abbott said he knew." Jane said. "They really were love letters Cho. To me they were and now I know they were to Teresa too. Neither one of us acknowledged it then though. We were both pretty pigheaded." Tears started forming in his eyes again.

Cho patted Jane on the shoulder. "We **WILL** get her back."

"Just keep reminding me Cho, just keep reminding me." Jane said.

"Marcus. I need to go to the bathroom and I really need something to eat. It's not good for the baby for my blood sugar to drop when I don't eat and it's not good for my kidneys to hold it while pregnant." Teresa said, hoping to get him to stop so that she could find a way to escape.

"Here's a coffee can. You can use the bathroom in that. We will get something to eat in a little while. I can't stop right now." Marcus answered.

"I am not using a coffee can as a bathroom." she said.

"You've done it before when you were conducting surveillances and couldn't leave your vehicle." Marcus said.

"I wasn't pregnant those times Marcus, this is different." Teresa urged. "Look, I don't know how you feel about me, but I know you care about this baby. If so, I need you to stop."

"I love you Teresa. You're the mother of my son. I'll find a place to stop." Marcus said.

Teresa was trying to keep her tears at bay. She didn't know how Marcus would interpret the tears.

Marcus pulled off the country road they had been traveling on, stopping at a small dive restaurant. At this point, Teresa didn't care where he stopped. She hadn't been lying about needing a bathroom or something to eat.

"Before we get out Teresa, if you try to escape or alert anyone, I'll hurt Jane." Marcus warned.

Teresa nodded and opened the door to get out of the car. Marcus was close behind her as she opened the door to the restaurant. He told the waitress there were two of them, but they needed to use the restrooms first. He continued to stick close to Teresa as she walked to the restroom. When she opened the door, he looked inside first. There were no windows, so he let her close the door. When she was done, Marcus was standing outside and they walked to their table.

"Order whatever you like sweetheart. But no coffee, you know the caffeine isn't good for the baby." Marcus said smiling, knowing the waitress was listening.

"You two are having a baby, congratulations." the waitress remarked.

"Yes. We're having a little boy." Marcus replied.

"You both must be thrilled." the waitress said again.

Marcus looked at Teresa, she knew he wanted her to comment. "Yes, I…" Marcus looked coldly at her. "Yes, we are. Thank you."

"So what'll you have?" the waitress asked.

"Turkey sandwich and apple juice." Teresa said.

"Hamburger, fries and a Coke." Marcus said.

Once the waitress walked off with their order, Teresa said, "How can you hurt Patrick if you're here?"

"Do not call him Patrick again, you call him Jane. That's what you've always called him. Jane, your consultant, nothing else." Marcus said with a low growl.

"Okay." Teresa answered.

"Remember Renee at your doctor's office?" he asked.

"Uh, yes?" Teresa answered, now understanding how Marcus had set this up.

"She'll do anything I ask her to do. She thinks we're 'dating'. I told her my ex-girlfriend was pregnant with my child and that she was listing some other man as the father. I told her once the baby was born, I'd file for custody and she and I would be together. I told her I needed her keep me up to date on your pregnancy. If I tell her to hurt Jane, she'll hurt him." Marcus explained coolly.

"Why are you doing this Marcus? When we talked and I told you I wasn't coming to DC you said you understood. I knew I was hurting you, but it would've hurt you more if I'd moved to DC. I knew I loved Jane, but I didn't know for sure if he felt the same way." Teresa said.

"You told me you loved me." Marcus said flatly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I really am. You kept pushing me, pressuring me. The more you pushed and pressured, the more Jane was telling me he wanted me to do what made me happy. I was so confused. I really felt torn. I had one man, you, telling me he loved me and wanted to give me things I decided I wanted, a home, a family. But, I had another man who wasn't telling me those things, but it was what I wanted from him. I didn't know if he would ever offer that and I was feeling like I had to do something. So the more you pressured, the more I…"

"I loved you Teresa, love you. I only pressured you because I wanted to get you away from Jane. I knew if I could get you away, you would come to your senses and realize I was the better man, the better choice. He's a criminal, a charlatan, a murderer. He has manipulated you for so long, you don't even see that he's still manipulating you." Marcus said.

"How is he still manipulating me?" Teresa asked, curious about Marcus' thinking and state of mind.

"He got on that plane at the last minute, declared his love for you. If he really cared, why wait like that? I told you pretty quickly that I loved you." Marcus said.

"You and Jane are very different Marcus. You know Jane's past and how he was hurt. He tried for a long time to protect me. He was afraid if he revealed his feelings for me, I would get hurt." Teresa explained.

"That's a bunch of crap, Teresa, and you know it. Jane is just using you as he always has. Part of his game. That's what he's good at, playing games."

Teresa decided she had to try to get through to Marcus and what she was about to say might cost her. "Marcus. Please. Listen to me. I love Jane and I know without a doubt, Jane loves me. When he got on that plane and told me he loved me, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me. I've had to admit to myself since then, that I loved him for a very long time. He's also had to admit he loved me for a very long time. Things were complicated with Red John and then after, we both were afraid to acknowledge our feelings to each other. In that process, you got hurt. Again, I am sorry. I know there is nothing I can say or do to make that any better."

"Oh, but you can and you have Teresa. You're giving me a son, our son. I can forgive you for your dalliance with Jane for these past months, but he will not raise my son." Marcus said, something in his eyes seemed to change Teresa noticed.

"This is **NOT** your son. Jane and I are married and we are having a baby, no **US**. You have to stop this Marcus." Teresa said, her voice starting to rise.

Marcus motioned for the waitress. "We need our food to go. My wife isn't feeling well and we need to get back on the road."

"Sure thing." the waitress replied.

Their food arrived in takeout boxes and the waitress had added to go drinks as well. Teresa knew there was no way to get away and could only hope that when they stopped again, she would have a chance. Marcus kept floating back and forth between reality and some alternate reality. One minute he seemed like the old Marcus and the next minute he was talking like someone she didn't know.

They returned to the car and reentered the country road. Teresa decided to sit quietly and eat her food. She knew she was never going to get through to Marcus, that was obvious. The only thing she could do was try to find a way to get away and at the same time keep her baby safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the continued reviews. As always, I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Still don't own The Mentalist.**

 **Chapter 7**

"I've got it!" Wiley yelled, then looked around not meaning to be so loud.

"What is it Wiley." Jane asked.

"Marcus Pike is driving a 2014 white, Chevy Tahoe. He didn't have it registered in DC, it's still registered in Texas. License plate number RFE235. I found the vehicle on our security tapes." Wiley answered.

"I want to see the security tapes." Jane said.

"Uh…" Wiley started.

"Jane? You sure?" Cho asked.

"Yes. I need to see them. I'll be okay. I know I won't like it, but I need to see it." Jane said.

Wiley opened the security tape feed on his computer. He stood up and let Jane sit in his chair. When the images came up showing Teresa walking to Marcus' SUV, Jane took a deep breath. He continued to watch as Teresa got closer to Pike's vehicle. He was holding his breath as he watched Pike point a gun at Teresa.

"He took her at gunpoint." Jane said.

"Yes, he did." Cho said.

"Teresa must've argued at first. They didn't get in the vehicle right away. My wife's a fighter, but she would've only argued so long. If he threatened her, she would've done what he said for the safety of the baby." Jane explained.

"Yeah, she's a fighter. We'll get her back; you need to be strong for her. Remember Jane?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, Cho. Thanks. I keep telling myself that."

Cho got on the phone and had the vehicle information added to the APB on Pike. Detectives were also bringing in Renee Weston, the nurse from Dr. Bates office.

"Renee Weston is being brought in for questioning." Cho said, holding his hand up before Jane could speak. "You can be in the observation room and watch, but not in the interrogation room."

"Fine." Jane said.

It felt like they had been traveling for days, but it had only been a few hours. Teresa had no idea where they were. She and Jane had explored some of Texas since moving here, but not this far north. She'd figured out they were headed north. She'd seen a sign a while back that said Brownwood was 70 miles away.

"Where are we going?" Teresa asked.

Marcus said nothing and kept driving. He never looked over at her, he kept his eyes on the road.

"Where are we going Marcus? she tried again. Marcus stayed quiet. "Why won't you tell me? Who am I going to tell?"

"Out of Texas." Marcus said.

"Where out of Texas?" Teresa asked.

"What, so you can tell Jane?"

"How would I tell Jane? You took my phone back at the FBI and we've only stopped at small places on these back country roads. I'm never out of your sight." Teresa replied. The cop in her had kicked in since being taken by Marcus, making note of all clues that might help her if she were able to escape.

Marcus looked over at her, just staring, with a glazed sort of look. She really couldn't understand how Marcus got to where he was. He always seemed to have control of himself and she never felt threatened by him. Now he was a different person, how had he lost his grip on reality?

"We're going to Colorado. We're going to buy a house, close to good schools and activities for Daniel." Marcus said.

"Whose Daniel?" Teresa asked.

"Our son, Teresa." he answered, matter factly.

Wow, he was becoming more delusional. She and Patrick hadn't even talked about names for the baby yet and here Marcus had already picked out a name for a child he wasn't going to have.

"You've picked out a name already? Isn't that something we should discuss first." Teresa asked, trying to get more of an understanding of where Marcus' head was.

"We've discussed it." he answered.

"When? We never discussed baby names. We were never at that point." Teresa asked.

"Remember one of those old movies we were watching and there was a character named Daniel and you said you liked that name?" Marcus explained.

"Uh, no. Not really. Remember I usually fell asleep during those old movies." Teresa said.

"Well what name did you and JAAANNNE pick out?" Marcus said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

Wow, thought Teresa. He really is wacko and truly beginning to scare her. "We haven't discussed names yet." she said.

"Good. One less thing I have to get out of your head." Marcus replied.

Teresa sat quietly, turning her head to look out the passenger window. She didn't want Marcus to see the tears now falling from her eyes. "Patrick, please find me." she prayed.

"We have a lead." Cho said.

Jane jumped up from his couch and quickly made his way to Cho's desk as he was hanging up his phone. "What is it Cho?"

"A waitress at a small diner off of Highway 183 in Andice, Texas, says she served a couple matching the description of Marcus and Teresa. They ended up getting their food to go after the woman seemed irritated and was raising her voice at the man."

"That's my girl. Making a scene to get attention. Way to go Teresa." Jane said smiling.

"Yep Teresa's a cop at heart. She'll find a way to leave clues for us. She probably has a million clues stored in her mind to help her when she finds a way." Cho said.

"I taught her how to create a memory palace. She'll definitely has those clues stored up. Where's a map?" Jane said.

Wiley put a map of Texas up on the big screen in the bull pen. All three me walked over to look over the map.

"Here is Andice, Texas on Hwy. 183." Wiley said, pointing to the town.

"They appear to be headed north/northwest." Cho said. "They're traveling on the smaller highways; he's keeping off the major ones. The next bigger town is Brownwood, if he stays on the same trajectory he is now."

"Let's get a chopper to Brownwood." Jane said.

"Jane, we can't be certain that's where he's headed. Pike's smart, he knows to stay off major highways and out of big cities. He could've taken a number of routes when he left Andice. We have no idea where he's heading or if he's still driving his SUV. Remember, Texas is a huge state. We need another lead to come in to give us another location, give us more of an idea where he might be headed." Cho explained.

Jane took a few deep breaths; he knew Cho was right. He didn't like it. He wanted to be doing something, anything to find Teresa. He sat back down on his couch, fingers on his lips. Anyone who knew him, knew that meant he was thinking.

"How about we call Brownwood PD? Let them know we believe he might be headed their way and to be extra vigilant about watching for them." Jane said.

"Yeah, we can do that." Cho agreed. He would do anything, well almost anything, to help Jane feel like they were making progress. Hell, he needed to feel like they were making progress.

Teresa had fallen asleep at some point. When she woke up, she wasn't sure how long she'd slept but it was dark outside. She sat up straighter and stretched.

"Where are we?" Teresa asked. She looked at her watch, it was 9:30 at night. She had been gone around 7 hours or so. She knew Patrick would be frantic, but she hoped Cho could keep him in control.

"Getting close to Abilene. We'll stop somewhere outside of Abilene and spend the night. I know you're probably getting hungry again." Marcus said.

"Yes I am. I really need to get out of this vehicle, stretch my legs. What are we doing about cloths? I can't just keep wearing this same set of clothing." Teresa said, hoping he would agree to go to a mall or large store where she'd have more ways to escape. There'd be more people around. However, if he would only stop at a smaller store she would find a way to make herself memorable. She knew by now there had to be an alert out about her disappearance. She really hoped the team had figured out it was Marcus who took her and there would be an APB.

"We'll find a place to pick up some cloths. But remember, where ever we stop, if you say anything or try to escape, Jane will be hurt." Marcus said.

"I understand." she said.

They drove a while longer before she saw a sign indicating they were getting to Abilene. This was a large city but she knew Marcus wouldn't go through it, but around it and stop somewhere outside the city. At this point, she was so ready to get out of the vehicle, use the bathroom and eat.

Marcus pulled into a Super 8 motel outside of Abilene after having stopped at a drive thru to get some dinner. "Let's go check in. Remember what I've told you Teresa."

Teresa got out of the SUV and followed Marcus inside. He glanced at her as they walked through the doors.

"Welcome to Super 8. How can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"My wife and I need a room for the night." Marcus said.

"I have a room with two queen beds or one with a king sized bed."

"Two queens is good." Teresa said.

Marcus turned and glared at her before looking back at the clerk. "We'll take the king sized room. My wife thinks I hog the bed, but the king is good. Also, I'd like it to be on the second floor or above. You know, makes us feel more secure."

Teresa did not plan on sleeping in the same bed with Marcus. She hoped there was a couch or comfortable chair in the room. She'd sleep in the tub if she had too, in order to avoid sleeping in the bed. It made her skin crawl thinking about how she would wake up with Marcus all over her when they were dating. She never could figure out why it bothered her so much then until she and Jane started sharing a bed. Waking up to arms around her in the morning, held by the person she truly loved made all the difference.

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Lee. We have you in room 322, third floor, end of the hallway. It should be quiet on that end. Hope you enjoy your stay." the clerk said as she handed Marcus the key cards.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will." Marcus said, as he put his arm around Teresa's waist.

As soon as they were in the elevator, Teresa stepped out of his embrace. "You'll get more comfortable with me again Teresa, once you realize how much I love you."

Teresa still wasn't sure how far to push Marcus. She wanted to scream, "I love Patrick, not you. I'm having his baby not yours", but wasn't sure what he'd do. She couldn't afford to have him so angry he hurt her or the baby and she couldn't risk that he might have Patrick hurt.

When they reached the room, Marcus opened the door and waited for her to enter. He had a bag with him, so he brought cloths for himself. She looked around the room and spotted a couch. Yes, she would have a semi comfortable place to sleep for the night.

She sat at the small table in the room and ate her burger and fries. She was glad to have something on her stomach.

"You can take a shower first Teresa. I have a t-shirt you can wear. It'll be big, but it should be comfortable."

"Thanks." she said, taking the shirt he had removed from his bag.

"Here's a toothbrush and toothpaste. I brought an extra." Marcus said, handing her the items.

"Thanks, again." she said.

She walked into the bathroom, shut the door and locked it. She sat down on the toilet and started to cry. Between pregnancy hormones and her current situation, she couldn't keep them at bay any longer. She turned on the shower and used a towel to try and muffle her crying. She still didn't want Marcus to hear her. She missed Patrick terribly. She tried to imagine his arms around her, telling her everything would be okay. She tried to imagine him wiping away her tears, kissing her and telling her he loved her. This just made her cry harder. She was finally able to pull herself together and step in the shower. The warm water felt good.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Marcus was laying on the bed flipping through channels on the television. He stopped when he saw her. She had on his t-shirt and was holding her clothes in front of her.

"Do you have a pair of shorts or boxers that I can wear?" Teresa asked, not wanting to sleep in just a t-shirt and panties.

"They'll fall off of you. We'll get you some more clothing tomorrow. What you have on will be fine for tonight." Marcus said.

"Please Marcus. If you have a pair of shorts with a drawstring I can tighten them up." Teresa said.

He looked in his bag and pulled out a pair of shorts and handed them to her. He pulled out clothes and toiletries for himself.

"You don't have to be uncomfortable around me Teresa. Remember, I've seen you with far less clothes on." he said, smiling.

Teresa cringed at his words. "A lot of time has passed and things are different now." she said.

"Don't worry. I love the way you look now. Pregnancy agrees with you." Marcus said.

He thought she was uncomfortable about the way she looked because she was pregnant, not because she was married to another man and didn't want to share a bed with him!

"Yeah, thanks." Teresa said. She really didn't know what else to say at this point.

Teresa watched as Marcus put his keys, wallet and the hotel key cards in a Ziploc bag and took his clothes along with the bag into the bathroom. She assumed was taking the Ziploc bag in the shower with him so she would leave. "Don't even think about leaving Teresa. While you were in the shower, I called Renee and told her if I didn't call her back in twenty minutes, to follow through with my plans for Patrick."

"I understand." she conceded.

Marcus left the door to the bathroom open. Teresa decided she would try to get some sleep tonight. She knew while she was trying to figure out a way to escape, she had to take care of herself for the baby. She found an extra blanket in the closet, took one of the pillows from the bed and laid down on the couch attempting to get comfortable.

Marcus stepped out of the bathroom and saw her laying on the couch. "Get in the bed Teresa."

"No." she said.

"Teresa…"

"We just ate. I need to sleep sitting up somewhat or I will have terrible heartburn. That happens when you're pregnant." Teresa explained, hoping Marcus bought her lie.

"You can use the extra pillows to sleep sitting up in the bed." he said emphatically.

"No, I can't. I thought you cared about me and the baby. Don't you want me to be as comfortable as possible?" Teresa said, hoping he would give in. She was **NOT** getting in that bed with him.

"Fine. But you'll be back in my bed soon, Teresa." Marcus said, staring at her.

"When hell freezes over!" she wanted to say but didn't. She just stared back, pulling the blanket up closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Couldn't stop writing! So here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8**

Jane felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Cho standing over him.

"Come on Jane. We're going to get something to eat and run to my house to get a few hours of sleep." Cho said.

"I'm not hungry and I'm fine sleeping here." Jane said.

"Uh-uh. I'm not getting my ass kicked when Teresa gets back and she finds out you haven't eaten or slept." Cho replied. "So get up and let's go."

"Make sure we get a call if a lead comes in." Jane said, resigned to the fact that Cho wouldn't let him stay at the office.

"Already taken care of it." Cho said.

They stopped at the little all-night diner a few miles from their offices. Jane ordered a sandwich and tea. Cho ordered a hamburger, fries and a Coke. They ate in silence, Jane checking his phone ever few minutes.

"We'll get a lead soon Jane. Positive thinking, remember?" Cho said.

"I know what I need to do, but it's hard. I need her back Cho."

"I know Jane."

"I spent all those years trying hard not to let her invade my heart. Didn't work. I was able to deny it while Red John was out there, knowing it was the only way to keep her safe. When Red John was gone and I was on the run, I wanted to be with her so bad, but knew if I got caught we couldn't be together. Then when I returned and could let her in, it scared me to think about losing her. When Pike forced my hand, I knew I couldn't live without her. Now, the thought of being without her…" Jane explained.

"Nope, don't go there. You aren't getting morose on me." Cho said.

"What if he forces her to sleep…" Jane started.

"Stop. Teresa is smart and your cunning ways have rubbed off on her. She'll find a way to keep that from happening. She knows how he feels about the baby, she'll use that." Cho said.

"Cho, that will only last so long. At some point, she'll run out of options." Jane said, starting to get rattled.

"Jane? Look at me. We'll find her before that happens. We will. Only positive thoughts."

"Well here's a very positive thought, I'll kill him if he touches her. I'm positive of that." Jane said.

"I don't have a problem with that positive thought." Cho said, knowing he'd had that same positive thought!

Teresa woke up, smiling at the feeling of the warm body next to her. She kept her eyes closed for a few more minutes until she remembered where she was. Her eyes popped open and she quickly looked over at the person sleeping next to her. It was Marcus. She quickly held up the bedding to make sure she was still dressed and jumped out of bed.

"What the HELL? Teresa screamed.

Marcus opened his eyes and looked at her. "You seemed to be having a bad dream last night so I picked you up and put you in the bed, you settled down after a few minutes. Don't worry Teresa. Nothing happened. I'd never take advantage of you like that."

"How would I know that? You kidnapped me yesterday! How do I know you won't rape me?" Teresa yelled, trying to calm down.

"Teresa, I'd never rape you, how could you even think that?" Marcus said, actually seeming to be appalled at her suggestion.

Teresa laughed out loud. "You KIDNAPPED me? You took me from my husband, the father of my baby!? How could I not think you might do that?"

Marcus jumped out of bed and he was on top of her before she could move. He grabbed her by her arms and looked at her with a look that really scared her. "He is not the father, I am. Do you hear me? He will not be your husband for long. We'll be married and raise our son together. The sooner you understand that, the better it'll be." He said, spitting out each word with his teeth clenched.

"You're hurting me Marcus. Please let go." Teresa said. He was holding her arms so tight, she knew she would have bruises.

"Who is the father of your baby?" Marcus growled.

Teresa stood staring at him, refusing to answer the question the way he wanted her too.

"Fine." Marcus picked up his phone. "I'll take care of Patrick. Then you can answer my question."

"No! Wait." Teresa cried.

"WHO is the father of your baby Teresa." he asked again.

"You are." she whispered.

"I can't hear you." he said.

"You are." Teresa said louder, bile rising in her throat, making her physically sick. She ran to the bathroom and closed the door. She sank to the floor and cried. A huge wave of nausea hit her and she couldn't stop it. She threw up, several times. She had to find a way to get away from Marcus. She had to find a way today.

Patrick woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. He sat up and heard Cho answer his cell.

"Yeah, got it. We'll be right in." he heard Cho say.

"What is it Cho? A lead on Teresa?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. A clerk at a Super 8 motel outside of Abilene called in saying a couple matching the description of Pike and Teresa checked in last night. She remembers them because when she gave them a choice of a room with two queen beds or one king bed, the women said the queen beds and the man with her looked angry and said he wanted the room with the king bed."

Jane could feel his blood pressure rising quickly. Pike wanted her in his bed. If he touched her, he was a dead man.

"Jane? I understand how you must feel right now."

"Really Cho. When was the last time another man wanted your wife in his bed?" Jane said loudly. Cho just looked at him. Jane took a deep breath. "Sorry. That was uncalled for. I know you care about Teresa too. The thought of it just makes me crazy."

"I get it. I do. I may not be married, but I get it. The clerk hasn't seen them check out this morning. I called Abilene PD and have them sending a unit over there. There's a chopper waiting to take us to Abilene." Cho explained.

"Let's go." Jane said, pulling on his jacket.

Marcus and Teresa exited the elevators at the lobby of the motel. Marcus looked around for any evidence they'd been recognized. The clerk was just hanging up the phone.

"I need to use the restroom before we leave." Teresa said.

"Why didn't you go while we were still upstairs." Marcus asked, irritated with the delay.

"I'm pregnant. Pregnant women have to use the restroom at the drop of a hat. I didn't feel the need upstairs, now I do. There's a restroom right there. There are no windows, no outside walls. Stand at the door if it makes you feel better." Teresa explained.

"Fine, just hurry up. We need to get out of here." Marcus said.

Teresa walked in the bathroom. She'd come up with a plan she hoped would worked. It was now or never, she had to get away from Marcus. He was becoming more and more unstable. She started thinking about Jane and not seeing him again. Tears were coming to her eyes. Great, she needed lots of tears for her plan to work. She kept thinking about missing her husband, how he must feel, what he must be going through. More and more tears started falling. Time to set her plan in motion.

There was a small piece of metal on the wall and she'd been able cut herself. She didn't make a large cut, just the right size to produce enough blood to wipe on the crotch of her pants. If Marcus looked, it would appear she was bleeding.

She stumbled out of the bathroom crying, clutching her stomach. "Marcus, I'm bleeding. Something's wrong."

Marcus reached out for her, "This better not be a trick."

"Does this look like a trick? Oh, god." she cried, clutching her stomach more firmly and bending over. "Something is really wrong with the baby. It hurts."

The motel clerk ran over to the couple. "Do you need help. Mam, are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant, there's something wrong." Teresa continued crying and clutching her stomach.

"I just called 911, there's an ambulance on the way." the clerk said.

"No. We don't need an ambulance. I'll take her." Marcus said nervously, grabbing at Teresa to get her out of the motel.

Teresa fell to the floor, holding her stomach and moaning. 'There's no way I'm leaving here with him.' she thought. 'I just need to keep this act up until the ambulance gets here.' She knew a police unit wouldn't be far behind.

The clerk knelt down beside her and she was the one that noticed the blood. "She's bleeding sir. She might be having a miscarriage. I'm sorry."

Teresa glanced up and could tell Marcus was beyond nervous. She wasn't sure if it was because he really thought she might be losing the baby or if he was worried about being caught. If he waited around until the ambulance got here, he might get caught. If he ran now, he would get away and still be a threat. She wanted him caught, but she'd be very happy to be away from him.

She heard the sound of sirens. Just a little longer. She continued the act, crying and moaning. She felt bad for the clerk who really thought she was losing the baby. That thought of losing her baby, kept Teresa's tears flowing. She was glad it was just an act, she couldn't even imagine it happening for real.

As the siren's got closer, she could see Marcus was becoming more and more agitated. He was getting ready to bolt, she could tell.

"Uh, I'm going to run out and pull our car around the front so I can follow the ambulance." Marcus said to the clerk.

"That sounds like a good idea sir. I'll take care of her while you're gone." said the clerk.

Teresa watched as Marcus ran out the door. Thank you, thank you, thank you. He's gone. Before Teresa could explain to the clerk what was happening, the ambulance had arrived and paramedics were at her side.

"I think she's having a miscarriage." The clerk said as the paramedics starting checking Teresa out.

"Mam? What's your name?" one of the paramedics asked.

"Teresa Jane. FBI Agent Teresa Jane." she answered.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Seventeen weeks." she answered. She decided to keep up the act until they were in the ambulance and on the way to the hospital, just in case Marcus had stuck around and was outside.

"Let's get an IV started and get her loaded up. If we can get her to the hospital quickly, maybe she'll have a better chance of keeping her baby.

The paramedic started an IV and they loaded her on the gurney. They quickly wheeled her outside to the waiting ambulance. She looked around as much as she could, but she didn't see Marcus.

Once the doors of the ambulance were closed and the vehicle started moving, she looked up at the paramedic, who was still working quickly to help her.

"Uh, look. I'm not having a miscarriage. I **AM** seventeen weeks pregnant, but I'm okay." she said, shocking the paramedic.

"Okay. Can you explain what's going on?" the paramedic asked, still in shock.

"I was kidnapped by an ex-boyfriend. Pretending to have a miscarriage was the best way I could think of to get away from him. Sorry for all the distress I've caused you. He may be following us to the hospital. His name is Marcus Pike. He is driving a white Chevy Tahoe. He has on jeans, a blue polo shirt, tennis shoes and may be wearing a baseball hat. He has a full beard and mustache. He is armed with a 9mm gun. He's an FBI agent. I'm also a FBI agent out of the Austin office. Can you please have someone contact the Austin FBI offices and let them know I'm okay? My husband, Patrick Jane, works there too. He'll be very worried about me."

"Wow. When were you kidnapped?" the paramedic asked.

"Yesterday afternoon." Teresa answered.

"Okay." he said, then started talking into his radio. "This is Unit 110. The patient we picked up at the Super 8 on Sayles Boulevard says her name is FBI Agent Teresa Jane and she was kidnapped yesterday in Austin. She is pregnant, but not, I repeat, not having a miscarriage. We're on our way in. Can you have a police unit or two waiting for us when we arrive? The kidnapper may be following us. His name is Marcus Pike."

"Copy Unit 110." the dispatcher said.


	9. Chapter 9

**My imagination wouldn't stop today so my** **fingers didn't stop typing . So here is the last chapter. I am posting the Epilouge too!**

 **Chapter 9**

The helicopter was about 15 minutes away from Abilene when Cho's cellphone rang.

"Cho."

Jane could see a hint of a smile on Cho's face. He hoped whatever information Cho was receiving was good news about Teresa. He really needed that right now. He sat patiently, or not so patiently, waiting for Cho to finish his call.

When Cho hung up, he clicked the radio to talk to the pilot, "Take us to Abilene Regional Medical Center. Set down where ever you can."

"Hospital? Why?" Jane asked, as fear gripped him.

"It's okay Jane. Teresa's safe, she's at the medical center. She's being checked out, but she's fine. She and Pike were in the lobby of the Super 8. She pretended she was having a miscarriage and the clerk called an ambulance. The ambulance arrived and took her to the hospital. There's no sign of Pike."

Jane had a huge smile on his face.

"I told you she'd find a way to get away Jane." Cho said, smiling as well.

"Yes you did. Thank you. I can't wait to see her." Jane said.

A few minutes before they arrived at the hospital, Jane said, "I want Pike caught. With him out there, he's still a threat to Teresa."

"I know Jane. We'll get him. I won't stop until we do." Cho said.

They arrived at Abilene Regional Medical Center and were cleared to land on the hospital's helipad. As soon as they were cleared, Jane and Cho jumped off the chopper. Jane ran to the entrance to the hospital.

"I'm looking for my wife, Teresa Jane. She was brought in by ambulance not long ago." Jane said to the first person he saw.

"Yes sir. I'm Dr. Weatherly. I was waiting for you to get here. I'll take you down to your wife, she's in police protection in the ER."

Jane and Cho followed the doctor down stairs to the emergency room. He led them to a cubicle in the back, away from most of the other rooms. When Jane walked in, Teresa was laying on a gurney, her eyes were closed and she had instruments and lines attached to her stomach. He stopped suddenly, feeling a knot in his stomach. Teresa opened her eyes and looked his way.

She had tears in her eyes as she said, "Hey you."

In three strides, Jane was at her side. "What…what's all this?" he said, pointing at all the lines attached to her. He suddenly stopped when he realized he heard a fast, steady thumping sound. He realized what he was hearing and tears started falling down his cheeks.

"The baby's heartbeat." Teresa said, crying with him.

Jane reached down and placed a kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm so sorry." Teresa said, tears continuing to fall.

"Why are you sorry." Jane asked.

"I walked outside with Marcus. It was just Marcus, I thought I was safe. I'm sorry." Teresa said as she cried harder.

Jane held her as she cried, not realizing he was crying with her. After a few minutes he pulled back. "This was not your fault. We both discounted Marcus as a suspect."

"It was so strange. One minute he seemed like Marcus and the next minute he was a person I didn't recognize. He kept flipping back and forth between reality and some alternate reality. He kept claiming the baby was his. He kept threatening to hurt you if I didn't admit it. Renee, the nurse from Dr. Bates office is involved too." Teresa said.

"Yeah, she's in custody at the FBI. Wiley figured out the connection." Jane said.

"Wiley, I should've known." Teresa said with a laugh.

Jane and Teresa sat quietly, listening to their son's heartbeat. Cho'd left them alone for a while, but Jane looked up and saw him walk in.

"How ya doing Teresa?" Cho asked.

"Great Cho." she answered.

"I'm really glad you're back. Babysitting this guy here has not been easy." Cho said laughing, nodding his head at Jane.

"I know. It's a full time job." she agreed, laughing.

"Hey. I wasn't that bad." Jane said.

Cho stood looking around. "What's wrong Cho?" Teresa asked.

"What is that sound?" he asked.

Teresa and Jane looked at each other. She pointed at her stomach, "Baby's heartbeat."

"Wow." Cho said, listening closer. "That's awesome."

"Yeah, the greatest sound in the world." Jane said smiling.

"Explaining I really wasn't really having a miscarriage and then having to explain the blood, the hospital staff wasn't too eager to just let me go. So, they insisted on keeping the IV in and hooking me up to monitor the baby for a while." Teresa explained.

"Blood? What blood?" Jane asked apprehensively.

"I knew I had to get away from Marcus. He uh…" Teresa said, then stopped. She knew she needed to explain what happened, but knew Jane would be furious.

"Just tell us Teresa. I need to know what happened. I'll have to deal with it." Jane said, lacing his fingers with hers.

"We got to the motel last night and Marcus insisted on a room with one bed. I had no intention of sleeping in the same bed with him. He wasn't happy with that. When he was in the bathroom, I got a blanket and pillow and laid on the couch. When he finished with his shower, he found me there and insisted I get in the bed." Teresa explained. She could tell Jane was using every breathing exercise he knew to keep his anger under control.

She continued, "We'd just eaten and I told him I needed to sleep sitting up or I'd have really bad heartburn. He finally gave in and let me sleep on the couch. I woke up this morning in the bed. I jumped up and yelled at him wanting to know how I got in the bed. He said I was having a bad dream and he picked me up and put me on the bed. Nothing happened Patrick, I would know. Anyway, I got very angry and starting yelling at him about kidnapping me. I told him he took me away from my husband and that this was Patrick's baby not his. Well, this made him very angry. He grabbed my arms and made me say…made me say the baby was his. If I didn't, he was going to call Renee and have her hurt Patrick.

Teresa took a few deep breaths. "It's okay. Take your time." Patrick said.

"I knew at that point I had to get away from him. He seemed to be getting further and further away from reality. I was worried he'd forget about the baby and hurt me. So I decided when we got to the lobby this morning, I would tell him I had to go to the bathroom. We'd had this discussion several times while we were driving about pregnant women and bathrooms so I knew he would let me go. I went in the bathroom and made myself cry, not hard to do with raging hormones and the situation I was in. There was a piece of metal on the wall where something had been hanging, it was about waist high. It had a sharp edge so I raised up my shirt and rubbed my side against it so that I could get it to bleed."

Jane winced at her description of intentionally cutting herself, but proud of her ingenuity. "Why make yourself bleed?"

"I knew if I faked a miscarriage or acted like I was losing the baby, which made the tears flow every more," she said looking at Jane, "Marcus wouldn't have a choice but to get help."

"Great plan, but I still don't understand why you cut yourself." Cho said.

"One of the ways a woman can tell she might be miscarrying is she starts bleeding." Teresa explained and watched a hint of pink cover Cho's cheeks. "Nothing to be embarrassed about Cho, just a fact of life."

"Now I understand." he said.

Teresa continued, "I then wiped the blood in the crotch area of my pants. I knew Marcus might think it was a trick, but if he saw blood he might believe me. It worked. The motel clerk actually saw it and told him I was having a miscarriage and she'd called 911. As soon as we heard the sirens, Marcus took off."

Jane looked at his wife with pride. "You, my dear, are incredible." he said.

"Nope, just a fierce momma bear already!" Teresa said, smiling at her husband.

The three friends continued to talk. The doctor had come in and let Teresa and Patrick know he was releasing her so she could go home. He had advised her to follow up with her OB when she got home and to watch the cut on her side for signs of infection. Jane assured the doctor he'd make sure all his instructions would be followed as Teresa rolled her eyes at him.

Cho had made all the transportation arrangements for their trip back to Austin. He'd also made arrangement for a protection team to guard Teresa and Patrick until Pike could be caught.

As Teresa was finishing up putting her boots on, there was a commotion in the hallway. They could hear someone yelling. "What is that?" she asked.

"Stay here." Cho said, as he looked out in the hallway. "It's Pike. I'll be back."

Jane and Teresa walked over to the door. They could hear Pike yelling. He was looking for Teresa. Something about he needed to find his wife, had to know how his baby was.

"Patrick, I'm going to talk to him." Teresa said.

"No! You're staying right here. He kidnapped you Teresa. I don't want you anywhere near him." Jane said.

"Once they have him in handcuffs, maybe I can get through to him. There were a couple of times I thought I was getting through but, I wasn't sure how far I could push him. Maybe he'll listen to me in a controlled setting." she explained.

Jane knew he was going to have to agree. He knew Teresa felt a little guilty about hurting Pike when she chose him over Marcus. Jane also knew he was responsible for a lot of that by not telling Teresa how he felt. Jane believed without a doubt, Marcus knew Teresa had deep feelings for him and that was the reason he pressured her so hard to go to DC. They all shared responsibility for what happened.

"Okay Teresa. We'll get him to understand." Jane acquiesced.

"No Patrick. I have to do this; he can't see you. He believes you took me away from him, not that I made the choice. I have to make him understand we wouldn't have been happy, he and I. I loved you, not him and I never would've been able to be totally committed to a relationship with him.

"I don't like it Teresa but, I understand. Just do one thing for me, don't get close to him. Cho is with you the whole time, always by your side." Jane instructed.

"I understand. I love you." Teresa said as she kissed him.

Once they no longer heard Marcus yelling, Teresa stepped outside. Marcus was in custody, handcuffed and seated in a chair, with his head hanging down. Cho looked up and noticed Teresa. He quickly walked over to her.

"Teresa? What are you doing?" Cho asked.

"I need to talk to him. I have to make him understands there was never a chance for us. Maybe…maybe it'll help him. He's made a decision that will ruin his life and I feel a bit responsible for at least contributing to that." Teresa explained.

"Marcus made his choices, Teresa. He has to live with them." Cho said. "Jane okay with this?"

"No, he's not okay with it, but he knows I have to do this."

Teresa took a few steps towards Marcus, he raised his head and saw her. "Teresa, sweetheart, are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Teresa sat down across from him. "Marcus? We have to talk.

"As soon as I can get these guys to understand what's going on we can go to DC and get on with our lives." Marcus said.

"Marcus, there is no "our lives". You have to understand, you and I aren't a couple. You and I would've never worked. I need you to understand this Marcus. I know I told you I loved you, but I…I didn't. I'm sorry." Teresa explained.

"We're good together Teresa. We have a baby on the way, doesn't that show we're doing something right?" Marcus said.

"Marcus, I'm married and my husband and I are having a baby. We, are not. I love my husband and he loves me. You have to understand, I don't love you, I never did. I'm sorry if that hurts you. I did care for you, but I was in love with someone else. You knew I had feelings for another man and you pressured me. You pressured me to make a decision I couldn't make, had no business making at that time." Teresa tried to explain.

"I'm not giving up; I will fight for you." Marcus said.

"There's nothing to fight for Marcus. When you fight for something, you can either win or lose. There is nothing to win here. You can't win me, you've already lost. You have to understand that. I wish you the best." Teresa said.

She thought she was getting through to him. He was sitting quietly and calmly. Maybe he'd be okay. 'He's lost his career, but maybe he could find some kind of life when he got out of prison.' Teresa thought.

Marcus started thrashing around, he tried to bolt from the chair but his legs were cuffed to it. "NO, NO, NO. WE, ARE A COUPLE TERESA. WE, ARE HAVING A BABY. I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER MAN TOUCH MY SON. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Marcus screamed.

Jane had been listening to the conversation. When Marcus started screaming at Teresa, he couldn't stay hidden any longer. "PIKE?" he yelled.

Marcus stopped thrashing and looked for who was calling his name. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE. GET HIM AWAY FROM MY WIFE AND SON."

"Teresa is MY wife and she's carrying MY son." Jane said.

"NO!" screamed Pike.

"Yes Marcus, she is." Jane said. He pulled out he phone, scrolled through his pictures until he found one of Teresa and him on their wedding day. He walked over to Marcus and held the phone out for him to see. "This is a picture of Teresa and me on OUR wedding day. The house in the background is OUR house. She told me that night she was pregnant with OUR baby."

"No. No, that's not right." Marcus said, quieter now.

"Yes Marcus, it's true. You knew Teresa had feelings for me but you pressured her anyway. I should've told her how I felt about her long ago, I wish I had. You and I both forced her to make decisions she wasn't ready to make, me by remaining silent and you by pushing her. When I got on that plane and told her I loved her, I didn't pressure her, I just told her how I felt. I didn't ask her to stay. She even told me I was too late, I just said I understood. She made the decision to get off that plane and stay with me, her decision. Had she made the decision to continue on to DC and have a life with you, I would've accepted that. It would've hurt, but I only wanted what was best for her. I just wanted her to be happy. You have to want that for her too Marcus. I'll make sure she's happy, everyday Marcus, I promise you that." Jane explained.

Marcus hung his head and cried. Teresa felt sorry for Marcus and at the same time she was so proud of her husband. He really did understand how she felt during that time and it reassured her for the hundredth time that she'd made the right decision. She never that decision.

Jane reached out for hand to help her up from her seat. "You ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." Teresa said, giving her husband a warm smile.

"Goodbye Marcus." Teresa said.

Marcus nodded his head. "I'm sorry Teresa."

Jane and Teresa walked out of the ER to the waiting car Cho had arranged for to take them back to Austin. Cho was driving, with Teresa and Jane in the backseat. They'd driven about fifteen minutes before anybody said anything.

"Thank you for what you said to Marcus, Jane. I know that couldn't have been easy for you." Teresa said.

"No, it wasn't easy. I wanted to hurt him for what he did. But, I needed to say what I said. I meant every word of it. It was never my intention to pressure you when I got on that plane, I just wanted you to have the information you needed to make your own decision. If you would've gone on to DC, I would've lived with that because it was your decision.

"My decision was made the minute I saw you walking up the aisle of that plane. I knew what you were going to do. I just needed to make you sweat." Teresa said as she laughed and leaned over placing a kiss on Patrick's lips.

"You are a cruel woman my dear." Patrick said with his most charming smile.

"You deserved it. Making me your number one demand when you came back from exile and then stringing me along until I forced you to face your fears." Teresa said.

"Guilty as charged, sweetheart. You can spend every day of our lives making me pay for my misdeeds." Jane said, cupping her cheek.

"Oh I intend to make you pay, my dear. However, I think we'll both find pleasure in those payments." Teresa said as she and Patrick shared a very heated kiss.

"Okay you two stop! I don't need to hear this. Wait till we get back to Austin." Cho interjected.

"What? We too hot for you Cho? I mean, you do know we have sex right? Teresa is pregnant and she is not the Virgin Mary, believe me." Jane asked, with that mischievous twinkle in his eye. Teresa just rolled her eyes.

"Oh God, Jane, plleeaassee!" Cho begged.

"Leave Cho alone Jane." Teresa said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right. He's not as fun as Rigsby." Jane laughed.

All three friends laughed, each remembering what fun Jane had teasing Rigsby and how clueless he was sometimes.

Teresa laid her head on Jane's shoulder. She closed her eyes and thanked God she'd made the right decision.


	10. Chapter 10 Epilouge

**Well, I've come to the end of this story. Thanks for all the great feedback, hope you have enjoyed!**

 **Epilogue-5 months later**

Jane sat in the chair next to Teresa's hospital bed; he watched as she slept. One of his favorite past times; watching his wife sleep, especially today. After twenty hours of hard work on her part, she'd given him the greatest gift in the world. A seven pound, seven-ounce beautiful baby boy. He came out screaming, a great set of lungs. He definitely took after his mother there!

He looked down at his sleeping son in his arms. He pulled back the blanket and looked at the tiny fingers and toes, pulling each foot and hand up, placing a kiss on each one.

"How many times have you counted them?" he heard.

"About a hundred. About that many kisses too." Jane said with a broad smile. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck." Teresa said smiling. "That was harder than chasing down a criminal."

"But a much better reward at the end." Jane said as he stood up and gave Teresa a kiss.

"Yes, much better reward." Teresa agreed as Jane placed their son in her arms.

She smiled down at their tiny, newborn. She couldn't believe he belonged to them. She was hit with a wave of emotions: overwhelming love, a sense of pride at what she'd accomplished (giving birth was not for the weak), fear, trepidation at raising a child. 'Wow, I'm not a fan of all these crazy hormones.' Teresa thought.

"The hormones will level out soon my dear. You'll be back to your 'totally under control' self soon enough." Patrick said.

"You know I hate when you do that." Teresa replied.

"No you don't." Patrick said smiling.

"Ugh. You're right, I do like it when you know how I'm feeling. It does help me." she agreed.

"We're in this together, fifty-fifty. When you're overwhelmed and I don't see it, you need to tell me. It will seem overwhelming at times. And, I know you my dear, you'll put a lot of pressure on yourself about raising this little guy. We'll make mistakes, but we'll survive; he'll survive!" Patrick said.

"Thank you. Thank you for loving me, for giving me him." Teresa said, crying. "Oh these darn hormones."

They both laughed and sat gazing at their little boy. He yawned a big yawn and started making sucking sounds. "He's hungry." Jane said.

Teresa positioned the baby so he could nurse. As the baby started eating, Jane's cell rang.

"Hey Cho." Jane answered.

"How's it going? Teresa doing okay?" Cho asked.

"Yep, we're all good. Teresa feels like a truck hit her, but she'll be fine. Baby's doing great; he's eating right now." Jane said.

"Great. I'll be up later to see him. Named him yet or is he going to graduate from high school as Baby Jane?"

"No, we're still talking about that. We'll decide today." Jane said. "May have to hypnotize my wife to get it done though." Teresa glared at him.

"You do that man and you may be missing a vital part of your anatomy." Cho said with a laugh.

"Nah, she enjoys that vital part of my anatomy way too much to do that." Jane said with a laugh.

"Ugh, Jane." Cho said.

"Hey, you walked right into that one, had to do it." Jane laughed.

"Yeah, I did." Cho agreed. "Anyway, I called to let you know, Pike entered his guilty plea this afternoon. One count of kidnapping and one count of assault with a deadly weapon. He'll do six more months in the prison mental health facility and then he'll start serving his twenty-year sentence. He'll get credit for the eleven months he will have served and he won't be eligible for parole until he's served at least ten years."

"Sounds like we got everything we wanted. Hopefully he's getting the help he needs." Jane said. Teresa looked at him with a quizzical look, although she suspected she knew what Cho had called about.

"One other thing. Uh, he wants to see Teresa. He says he just wants to apologize, in person." Cho explained.

"Hang on, Cho." Jane said. "I'm going to step outside."

Teresa looked at Patrick, wondering what Cho had said to upset him. The baby started to squirm and she lifted him to her shoulder to burp.

"I'll explain everything when I get back." Jane said. "I promise. Finish with him and we'll talk when he's back asleep."

Teresa nodded. She knew he had to process whatever Cho was telling him. They'd been assured Marcus would be in prison for quite a while. She just didn't know what hitch there could be.

When Jane was in the hallway, outside Teresa's room, he put the phone back to his ear. "No Cho. Teresa's in a good place right now, she's happy. I don't want her upset. How do we know he just wants to apologize?"

"Jane, I talked to him. I believe he accepts what he did." Cho said.

"If that's true Cho, then he should accept that Teresa's happy and done with all that."

"Jane? You need to let this be Teresa's decision." Cho said.

"I need to protect my wife. She just gave birth, she needs time to recuperate, not make decisions like this right now."

"Just talk to her. She doesn't have to make a decision right now. He understands she either just had the baby or is about to." Cho said. He could hear Jane exhale loudly.

"Cho,…"

"I didn't say anything Jane. He doesn't know the baby is here, he just knows it's about time for the baby to arrive. He understands she's not in a place to do it right now. When she's ready, her timing. If she doesn't want to do it, I'll make sure he knows it was completely her decision." Cho explained.

"Alright. I'll talk to her. You know it's not what I want, but I also know it needs to be her decision. It sucks to be this new and improved Jane sometimes, open and honest." Jane said.

"I know Jane. Just call me when she decides. I'll be by later." Cho said.

Jane ended the call and stood outside thinking for a few minutes. His overwhelming need to protect Teresa was warring with his promise to her to be open and honest. He took a deep breath and opened the door knowing he would let Teresa make the decision on her own.

When he got back inside, the baby was sleeping soundly in Teresa's arms. His heart was pounding wildly in his chest at the sight before him. His family, something he thought he'd never have again. He would do anything to protect them. He was determined to get it right this time. However, he knew Teresa was very different than Angela. She was much stronger, both physically and emotionally. While he could make decisions for Angela, he knew that wouldn't fly with Teresa. He smiled, his tough, beautiful, firecracker wife. She would keep him in line where Angela couldn't, she would kick his ass where Angela wouldn't.

"What are you smiling about." Teresa asked.

"You. You and him. Thankful for my second chance. So, Noah Patrick, huh? I can live with that. Noah Patrick Jane. Our son has a name. Cho will be happy." Jane said, smiling.

Teresa looked at her husband. What had Cho wanted? They'd disagreed for months about the baby having Patrick as his middle name. Why all of the sudden was he okay with it?

"So what'd Cho want?" she asked. "Does it have something to do with your sudden agreement on his name?"

"He needs a name. Cho says he will graduate from high school as Baby Jane. I figured I was going to give in eventually anyway so why not now." Jane explained, knowing it was just a matter of time before he'd have to tell her what Cho called about.

"Jane? Truth, honesty, remember?"

"Truth- he needs a name and you were going to win anyway. Honesty-Cho did have something we need to talk about." Jane said.

"So spill." she said.

"Marcus wants to see you. He pled guilty, everything was exactly as we discussed with the DA. He wants to apologize, in person." Jane said.

"What do you think?" she asked, knowing the answer to that question.

"I think this needs to be your decision. I will support whatever you decide. Cho believes Marcus accepts what he did." Jane explained.

"But you don't want me to do it?" she asked.

"My first reaction was absolutely not. You don't need that right now. However, I know you. I know you'd always wonder if you made the right decision. If you feel like you need to do this, I'll support you. If you choose not to, I'll support that decision too." Jane said.

"Thank you. I want to think about it, but not right now. I want a few days to enjoy our new family. Just us, the three of us. Then I'll decide." Teresa said, looking down at her sleeping son.

"We'll tell Cho when he comes by later to see Noah." Jane said with a smile.

Cho arrived at the hospital around 6:00 pm. He knocked on the door and heard Jane tell him to come in.

"Hey you two. How's parenthood?" Cho asked with a big smile, holding up a huge teddy bear.

"Couldn't find a bigger stuffed animal?" Jane asked, amused at Cho.

"Hey Cho. Parenthood is great. Thanks for the bear. Noah will love it." Teresa said.

"Noah, huh? The kid finally has a name. You finally gave in or gave up?" Cho replied, looking at Jane.

"Something like that. Happy wife, happy life. Right?" Jane asked.

Teresa snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Want to hold your god son?" Teresa asked

"Sure." Cho said, taking the baby. "Poor kid, looks too much like his father."

The three friends laughed. "I'm happy he looks like his father. I'm pretty partial to those looks." Teresa said smiling.

"Don't you start." Cho said. "It'll just get your husband started.

They all laughed again. Cho sat down on the couch and gazed at the sleeping baby. "He really is cute. You did good boss."

"Thanks Cho." she replied.

"Hey, I think I contributed something to his cuteness too." Jane replied, trying to act serious.

"Yeah, you did good too." Cho said laughing.

"Teresa decided she wants a few days before making a decision on seeing Marcus or not." Jane said, knowing they needed to broach the subject.

"I want a few days to enjoy what I have here. Get home and get settled and then I will make a decision." Teresa agreed.

"That's fine. He knows it's about time for the baby to arrive. I didn't say anything one way or the other. Not my place and it's really none of his business." Cho replied.

"Let's talk about something more pleasant. Teresa should be going home tomorrow. Noah looks great, she's doing great. Wayne and Grace are coming next week. Want to come to dinner while they're here?" Jane asked.

"Absolutely. It'll be great having everyone together again." Cho said.

Teresa had decided to see Marcus. She wanted to wait until after Wayne and Grace went back to California and after she'd had a few weeks to settle into a routine with Noah.

When Noah was four weeks old, Jane and Teresa drove the Airstream to the prison. It was decided Jane would go, but stay in the Airstream with the baby. He'd insisted on being close by, but didn't want to take the baby inside the prison. It was agreed, Cho would be in the room with Teresa.

Teresa sat in the interrogation room waiting for Marcus to be brought in. She was nervous, life had been so good the last six months. She really didn't know what to expect with this meeting. If Marcus needed closure, hopefully he would get it today. She didn't feel like she needed any kind of closure, she'd had that when she married Patrick. That was her closure. She'd put the kidnapping behind her and was enjoying being a mother.

She jumped when she heard the door open. Marcus was led in and seated across from her. It was a shock to her to see him in handcuffs and shackles on his ankles. He was also in an orange jumpsuit. She refused to feel guilty about his situation. She and Jane had spent many hours talking about their role in what happened. In the end, it was Marcus' choice to do what he did.

"Hello Teresa. Thank you for coming." Marcus said.

"Marcus." she replied.

"So you've had the baby?" Marcus asked.

Teresa took a deep breath. She really didn't want to talk about her son during this meeting, but she knew it couldn't be avoided. "Yes. He's four weeks old."

"I'm happy for you. For you and Jane." he said.

"Thank you." she said, glad to hear him acknowledge Jane as Noah's father.

"What's his name." Marcus asked.

"Noah. Noah Patrick." she answered.

Cho could tell Teresa was having a hard time with Marcus' questioning, but doing her best to get through with the meeting.

"Nice name. Do you have a picture?" Marcus asked.

Teresa hesitated. "I'd rather not. Why did you want to see me Marcus?"

"I wanted to apologize, for everything. I'm sorry I kidnapped you and put you in danger. I still don't fully understand what happened to me to do what I did. I really did love you Teresa. However, I knew you loved Jane. It's taken me a while to come to grips with that. I should've just backed out when I realized it, but I believe I let my ego take over and unfortunately I viewed it as a game. I wanted to beat Jane, I was jealous of him when he was able to solve the case I had spent so much time working on so easily. So I pressured you unfairly. I knew you'd been through a lot in the last few years and I played on your emotions. When you were upset with Jane, you would talk to me and I used the things you told me to try to undermine him in your eyes. I'm sorry. You're not a pawn in a game."

"Wow, Marcus. Wow. I appreciate your telling me this. I forgive you. I'm sorry for hurting you and I should've known when I was mad at Jane, not to discuss that with you. I should've realized at the time that was wrong. I was just so confused and I let my anger at Jane and your pressure to make decisions I shouldn't have made. I should've taken a step back from both of you and decided for myself what I wanted and what was best for me. Marcus, I knew I loved Jane and I wanted from him what you were offering me. I felt like I was running out of time for a home, a husband, a family. I let you push me. You have to know we never would've worked as a couple. You also have to understand, the choices you made six months ago were your choices, and those choices were wrong." Teresa explained.

"I do understand that Teresa. I'm completely responsible for being where I am, not you. I chose to do something stupid and I have to pay for that choice. I just wanted an opportunity to tell you that face to face. I only wish you the best with Jane…Patrick…and your family. I know you're both very happy and I'll never interfere with that again. Goodbye Teresa." Marcus said as he stood up and indicated to the guard he was ready to leave.

"Goodbye Marcus. Thank you again." Teresa said.

When Marcus was gone and the door closed Teresa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Wow Cho. I wasn't expecting that. I don't know what I expected, but I don't think it was that. I really hope he meant everything he said. I didn't think I needed any kind of closure, but I feel like I got some anyway. I'm ready to go see my son.

Jane saw Teresa and Cho walking across the prison parking lot. As far as he could tell, she looked relaxed, as did Cho. He watched Cho get in his vehicle and drive away. A few seconds later, the door of the Airstream opened and Teresa stepped inside.

"Hey you." she said as she walked in.

"Hey yourself. So, how did it go?" Patrick asked.

"Uh, good. He apologized for what he did and for putting me in danger. He also apologized for pressuring me when he knew how I felt about you." Teresa explained.

"So you think he got closure and will leave us alone?"

"Yeah, I do. I think I got the closure I didn't think I needed. Thank you for letting me decide whether or not to do this." she said.

"Your welcome." he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I love you.

"I love you too." Teresa said as she kissed him. She heard her son starting to fuss.

"I believe you have another male vying for your attention." he said smiling.

"Only males with the name Jane will ever vie for my attention again." Teresa said as she walked over to the crib to pick up her son.

"I will hold you to that." he said.

"I'll make sure you do." Teresa said, giving the love of her life the biggest, most seductive smile she could.

"I look forward to your effort." Patrick said as the couple laughed together, ready to move on with their lives.

 **THE END**


End file.
